


A Simple Twist of Fate

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-30
Updated: 2000-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face in Cascade twists around Simon's life and then everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Simon, OMC, male pregnancy and birth, violence

This story has been split into 3 parts for easier loading. 

## A Simple Twist of Fate

Author's webpage: [http://www2.50megs.com/thezoo/ ](http://www2.50megs.com/thezoo/)

Author's disclaimer: Scotty, Dr. Perry and Drew are ours. Jim, Simon, Daryl and Blair belong to Bilson, DeMeo and Pet Fly. The story is mine because BlairsBoff won't claim it. ;-) LOL!

Title: A Simple Twist of Fate  
Authors: jhourdhaun and BlairsBoff  
Email: sammi4@airmail.net and taleya@ihug.com.au 

BlairsBoff: I accept no responsibility for this. None at all. I was quite happily writing the sequel to 'A Blessed Event' when jhourdhaun, the Simon-sex-mad <jhourdhaun inserts "Goddess"> cornered me. Don't blame me! I'm innocent!! It's all jhourdhaun's fault! She made me ! Honest!! (Uh, is anyone buying this....?) 

jhourdhaun: Only the gullible minions. _I'm_ not even going to try to pretend that I'm innocent. I'm corrupted. I would have to be or I wouldn't be your friend and writing partner. And as for anyone cornering anyone, _I_ was minding my own business when _someone_ \- who I won't name but who's initials are BlairsBoff - put this idea in my head. 

BlairsBoff: Bugger. There goes my carefully constructed facade of innocence... 

jhourdhaun:  <Falling flat on her *** laughing that BB could even use the "innocent" word in regards to herself.>

* * *

A Simple Twist of Fate - part one  
By jhourdhaun and BlairsBoff 

Simon hated these kinds of things. He hated the dressing-up, he hated all of the fake smiles, he hated the kissing up and he especially hated the fact that he was expected to be there. 

He'd tried everything to get out of the charity event, but no such luck. The Mayor had stressed that it was imperative for any up-and-comers in the PD to attend and he had been staring at one Captain Simon Banks in particular. Simon sighed. With Daryl starting college soon, any perks of the job would definitely be appreciated _plus_ his annual performance review was coming up. Always looked good if one participated in the Mayor's pet projects and Simon was all for looking good - even if it was so damn boring. 

He sighed again. Least he could have done was recruited Ellison and Sandburg for this. It was only fair if he had to parade around in a monkey suit they should as well. Besides, knowing those two, he would have been guaranteed one or two or twenty laughs. They always seemed to bring something to events like this - usually murder and mayhem. 

Plus, it didn't hurt that they looked _damn_ good in those monkey suits. Especially Blair. With his hair tied back and his little sideburns combed ... well, it was safe to say that Simon didn't want to go there here. 

A voice drifted into his thoughts, "Judging by your sighs, I take it you don't want to be here any more than I do." 

Simon turned quickly and for a moment thought Ellison had been forced into coming as well but then he realised it had to have been a trick of the light because the man in front of him could only be described as the poster boy for GQ. Playful sky-blue eyes laughed out at him from under a stylish cut of blonde hair. A devilish smile added so much more to the handsome features and it was obvious it was a constant part of the man by the laugh lines that surrounded the luscious mouth. "So, who forced your hand? Wife? S.O.? Boss?" 

Simon, a little taken aback by the man's forwardness, answered without thought, "I'm not married. Any more, anyways. It was my boss - well, sort of." 

If possible, the man's smile grew. "Same here. The Mayor basically told me this would be a great way to get my feet wet with Cascade society." Looking down at himself, "Good thing I unpacked my clothes first or else I would have been up the proverbial creek without a paddle. Rented tuxes do nothing for me. Definitely wouldn't have made a good impression, I'm sure." 

"Umm, so you're new in town?" 

The man held out his hand and beamed, "Andrew Scott Jessamin, the new District Attorney and only three weeks in glorious Cascade." His eyes turned appreciative as he looked Simon up and down. "Since you're the only 'gorgeous, dark, tall drink of water' - my admin assist's words \- around I'm going to assume you must be Captain Simon Banks of the Major Crimes Division. I'm working with you to try to stop Bento." His eyes sparkled. "I'm _very_ pleased to meet you." 

Simon returned the handshake and tipped his head, "Well, if you're gonna help me bring down that piece of scum, you might as well call me Simon. Welcome to Cascade." 

"Thank you, Simon, and you can call me Drew." Glancing around. "Are these things always so ... dry?" 

"Oh, you think this is dry? Just you wait until our illustrious boss makes his 'thank-you' speech. It'll have you praying for rain - and that's saying a lot considering we're in Cascade. I swear that man gets more dry as each year passes." He suddenly remembered who he was talking to. "Not that I have anything against..." 

"Relax, Simon. I had to go through several meetings with him. Trust me, I know of what you speak." He nodded towards the empty glass in the other man's hand. "Want a refill? I was heading that way myself when I caught your sighs." 

Simon shrugged and followed him, "Sure, why not. Not much more to do around here." He waited as the bartender refilled his glass. "So, what brought you to Cascade? From what I remember of the article on you, you had a promising career in New York." 

"Ah, but there I would have been one of many A.D.A.'s, whereas here I'm the big cheese." Chuckling at Simon's expression, he made an interesting face. "You know that old saying, 'Better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven.' Not that I'm comparing Cascade to Hell." 

Simon snorted, "Wait a few months." 

Drew tipped his head at the slightly shorter man. "I bow to your obvious knowledge." Raising his eyebrows as a couple of matrons walked by, he motioned towards the ballroom where several people were dancing. "So, Simon. What does a relatively young man do around here for fun?" 

"You're asking me? Do I look like I enjoy myself?" 

A nice laugh erupted from the new D.A. and the big captain found himself being drawn into it. "Well, I was at least hoping." He gave the captain an appreciative glance. "You seem to be a man who knows how to have a good time." 

Simon suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he caught the gleam in his companion's eyes. Though there was no doubt Drew was extremely attractive, Simon Banks just didn't go that way. "Ummm, Drew, I think there ... um, .... might have been a misunderstanding. I'm ... uh ... not..." 

"It's okay, Simon. I understand. I was just trying to see how the wind blows." He held his hand out again. "I hope you won't deny me the privilege of your friendship due to one misstep." Waiting, "Come on, Simon. I could use all the friends I can get." 

The dark captain took a good hard look at the man who was asking for his friendship and seeing an honest spirit, clasped the offered hand in his with a smile. "Like I said, welcome to Cascade, Drew. It may not be as bad as New York, but give it a few weeks." 

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here. I guess it is a small world, eh, Simon?" Drew asked as he took the rowing machine next to the captain. 

"Not really when you consider this is the best gym in all of Cascade and neither of us look like we shirk on the body-work." 

Drew winked at his friend. "So, you noticed. There may be hope for you yet." 

Though it didn't show, Simon could feel the heat of his blush all the way to his toes. "Drew. I thought we had discussed this." 

"We did - several times in fact - over the last few weeks. But, you can't blame a guy for trying." 

The boyish charm of the other man worked its magic on the normally stoic captain and all he could do was shake his head and grin as he continued his workout. "No, Drew, I guess I can't blame you for trying." 

"We still on for Saturday night?" 

"Yeah, I've got twenty bucks riding on this game. If only to wipe that smug look off of Ellison and Sandburg's faces, you'd better believe we're still on!" 

Drew was loving the determined look on his companion's face. "They really razzed you over your last game, huh?" 

"Horribly." He cocked his eyebrow in pure devilment. "But, come Saturday, they won't have a clue." Pointing at his friend. "You're my secret weapon. They won't know what hit 'em." 

A sadness borne of longing crept onto the face of the D.A. for just a second as he really thought about the statement. Shaking his head, he returned to his exercise, mumbling under his breath, "Since being here, I can certainly understand that feeling." 

* * *

"And that jump shot! It was pure poetry in motion, man." Simon laughed as he revelled in the moment. "I think it was the only time I'd ever seen Sandburg speechless and now, I'll have it forever." He patted the videotape in his hand as if it were the key to all of his happiness. 

The two men walked comfortably to their respective cars parked in the lot behind the small gymnasium. Both were still basking in the glow of their 68-54 win over Ellison's team in the charity basketball game and they'd naturally gravitated towards each other afterwards since they'd parked relatively close to one another. 

Drew was really enjoying seeing this looser version of his friend and he was getting used to how his heart would skip a beat whenever his companion would let go of one of his Banks-original smiles. He really couldn't blame it because those smiles didn't happen very often and his eyes were battling with his brain to keep watch for more of them rather than what obstacles lay on the path ahead of them. "You weren't so bad out there yourself, Simon. Your three-pointers really helped a lot." 

"Yeah well, like I said, they didn't stand a chance - not against the Jessamin-Banks team!" 

As they reached the captain's car, Drew realised he didn't want the evening to end so soon. "Say Simon, wanna go and grab a late dinner and a beer. Since I play better on an empty stomach, I didn't eat before hand and now I'm starving." 

Thinking about it, the darker man nodded. "Sounds good. After that win, I think I've worked up something of an appetite myself. Where you wanna go?" 

The D.A.'s face lit up like a thousand lights had gone on and he couldn't contain the smile that broke free. "Uh, how about "The Pub?" They have that sandwich I would kill for." 

"Works for me." Opening his door, he threw his stuff in the back seat. "I'll meet you there and maybe I'll be able to talk Sine into letting us watch the tape." He winked at his friend. "I don't expect she'll put up a fuss - she likes me. Says I'm irresistible." 

Drew waited until the door was closed with his friend safely behind the wheel before heading to his own transportation. As Simon tossed off a wave when he passed him, the taller man couldn't help but sadly smile. "Sine doesn't know how right she is. Just my luck I'm learning the hard way." 

* * *

Simon shook his head at the bartender as he offered him a drink. He nodded toward the back of the tiny bar and the other man shrugged his shoulders. "How long has he been here, Barry?" 

"Rough estimate, about four or five hours. He was like that when I came on. I started giving him mostly water drinks about an hour ago, but he's so deep in it I don't think he even noticed it." Barry smiled sadly. "I knew you guys had been coming around together a lot lately, so you were the first person I thought to call, Cap." 

Simon reached into his wallet and pulled out a few bills tossing them onto the bar, "You did good, Bare. I'll take care of things now." He quickly moved to the tiny booth in the back and took in the sight of his friend. 

Gone was the confident man who'd been pursuing him relentlessly. In his place was a broken figure bruised by too many spirits and the unkindness of life. Sad blue eyes looked up at the shadow that towered over him. "Simon!" Drew yelled drunkenly. "I knew you ... you couldn't ... stay away!" 

Taking a seat opposite his friend, he offered him an understanding smile. "Hey, Buddy. What's going on? You never drink alone." 

"Ah, but this was a spe-special occasion." He held up a glass half-full with a brown liquid. "I'm celebrating! Today, the greatest love of my life married another man and the bastard actually had the nerve to call me right before he did the dirty deed." Drew looked like he had lost his best friend. "Now, don't you think that deserved a bit of the old spirits?" 

Simon's heart was breaking at the heartache he was witnessing, "I'm sorry. I know what you must be feeling." 

Blue eyes speared brown ones. "Do you, Simon? Do you know how much it hurts to know that the man you gave ten years to dumped you for a pretty piece of nothing? Do you know how it feels to have the good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch call you and tell you he hopes that you and he can still be friends? Do you?" 

"Well, since you put it like that, no. But I do know something about losing what you consider to be the love of your life. It hurts like Hell." 

Taking another drink, "Hell has nothing on this." He stared at the man across from him over the rim of the glass. "But, you know what makes it so unbearable?" Seeing Simon shake his head, he moved forward - sounding completely sober, "What makes it unbearable is the one man that could make life so much better is hopelessly hetero." 

"Drew." 

"I know, Simon. It's not your fault that I've placed my future happiness in your hands." Chuckling mirthlessly, Drew shook his head, "Call it a sad twist of fate." Smiling self-deprecatingly, he tossed back the last of his drink, "But whatever it is, it's my problem. Don't worry about it." 

Taking his comrade's hand, he caressed it just a bit in reassurance, "I have to worry. No matter what, you're my friend and I don't take my friendships lightly." Standing without releasing Drew's hand, Simon tugged on the other man until he was standing shakily beside him. "Come on, Buddy. Let's get you home and taken care of." 

* * *

Simon had decided after he'd dragged the drunk man to his car that he couldn't leave him on his own at his house, so he'd made the necessary course adjustments that would bring them to his home. A part of him screamed to know what he was thinking bringing an obviously gay man that definitely wanted him home with him. But another part - the larger part of him - knew that he couldn't let his friend down. 

As they stumbled into his apartment and then into Daryl's room when he stayed there, the big captain had to keep reminding himself of his good nature where his friends were concerned as Drew's hands and mouth took on a life of their own. Dropping the octopus-like body onto the bed, Simon debated with himself whether he should let his bud sleep as he was or make him more comfortable by removing his clothing. When the sleeping giant started to choke from his too-tight collar, Simon made his decision and made quick work of losing Drew's clothes. 

When he was satisfied with the results, he moved back to the door placing his hand on the light switch. "Pleasant dreams, buddy. Hopefully, things'll look a lot better in the morning." 

* * *

Strong arms wrapped themselves around the dark body and the smaller man snuggled into a warmth that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Soothing sounds issued from the larger figure as they both drifted into dreamland. 

* * *

Simon slowly awakened to the feel of lips lightly grazing the side of his throat. He moaned in pleasure as the talented mouth found the one spot guaranteed to turn him into jelly in moments. He was blissfully going with the tide of pleasure until a voice shattered everything. "Oh God, Simon." 

Jumping as if he'd been burned, he quickly moved to the side of the bed farthest away from his friend and held on for dear life. "Drew, what the devil are you doing?! Why are you in my bed and," glancing downward, "naked?!" 

The man in question gave his friend an innocent look, "I didn't hear you complain about my lack of clothes during the night when I held you. So, what's the problem?" 

"The problem is that I've told you I don't swing that way! The problem is that I thought you respected our friendship enough not to take advantage of my kindness! The problem is I trusted you." 

Fire gleamed in Drew's eyes, "No, Simon, the problem is you want me as much as I want you but your damn macho pride won't let you admit it! Well, I say fuck your macho pride!" Without warning, he pounced on his friend and locked his lips to the startled ones of his companion. Just as Simon was opening his mouth in protest, Drew took the opportunity to push his tongue into the waiting warmth and took his fill before pulling away and looking into dazed eyes. "Now, tell me that meant nothing and I'll never bother you again. Tell me all of the little touches over the last six months, the dates-that-weren't-dates, and the smiles you reserved for me had only simple friendship behind them and I'll leave you alone and beg to stay just your friend. Tell me!" 

When no sound came from the other man, Drew sighed. "That's what I thought." Taking his friend's chin in his hand, he smiled. "Look, Simon. I know this is confusing as hell, but you've got to make a decision. I'm pretty much too far gone in this, but you still can make a choice." He softly kissed the side of Simon's mouth. "Choose me and I promise you'll never have a day that you'll regret it. I promise that you'll never be alone again and that I'll make you happier than you've ever been." He released the other man and stood without an ounce of self-consciousness. "Choose the other way and you'll never have to worry about my intentions again. Of course, you'll always wonder 'what if' but I'm sure you'll be able to live with that." 

As Simon remained quiet, Drew headed for the doorway, "Whatever you decide, you know where to find me." He hesitated as he opened the door. "Last night wasn't so much about what I lost. Last night was about having happiness, like Court's, just out of my reach. I do love you, Simon." 

* * *

For the next few days, the big captain could only be described as on edge and distracted. Thank goodness nothing major had come through Major Crimes doorway or Simon would have been in trouble. Though he tried to fight it, his mind kept drifting back to the morning in Drew's arms and how good it felt. 

Inside himself, a war raged between the Simon-he-was and the Simon-he-could-be. Just as either side would gain ground a thought or a remembrance or a touch or a word would turn the tide until, finally, Banks just had to say enough! 

Thankfully, Jim Ellison decided to peek his head into his friend and superior's office. "Hey, Simon, Blair and I were just about to go grab us a bite to eat. We were wondering if you wanted to join us." 

"I appreciate the offer, Jim, but I've got so much on my mind, I'm sure I'd just bring you guys down." 

The detective took in the gaunt features and shadows under the eyes of his boss and moved quickly into the room shutting the door. He grabbed one of the chairs in front of the desk and offered Simon a lifeline. "Care to talk about it?" 

"What about lunch?" 

"Blair won't starve and even if he goes through a bout of stomach rumblings, the forgiveness sex will be enough to get me out of the doghouse." When the usual disparaging comment about his sex-life with Sandburg and a "I don't want to know" weren't forthcoming, Jim knew this was serious. "Sir, what's wrong?" 

"Jim, how do you see me?" 

"What?" 

"I said, how do you see me? Do you see me as someone who's strong or just a well-hidden coward? Do you see me as authoritative or authoritarian? Do you see me as a man who's alone by choice or lonely by design?" His voice dropped to a whisper that was easily heard by the Sentinel in front of him. "Do you see me as a straight man who only has feelings for one man or as a closeted gay man who's been fooling himself." 

Jim suddenly understood, "Drew." 

"That obvious, huh?" He nodded and sadly grinned, "We had a little episode the other night and then the next morning and he put a couple of things to me and demanded a choice. Being the man I've known myself to be, I quickly thought to deny everything, but then," he shook his head, "I got to thinking of how wonderful it felt to be in his arms and how much I loved the feeling of his mouth on mine and ... I wasn't so sure any more." 

"Simon, you're the same person you were before all of this happened; it's just that your outlook on things has changed a bit." He nodded out towards the bullpen where his mate waited patiently. "It was the same way with me when I first started thinking of Blair as a real life-partner. Everything was so mixed up and I didn't know if I was coming or going." He smiled at his friend. "But a wise man asked me if I could live with the alternative of not having Blair in my life and I hurt so badly with the thought, I knew my answer." Helpful blue eyes met unsure brown ones. "Take your own advice, wise man. Ask your heart the same question." Standing and looking out at his partner, he smiled as he took a deep, loving breath. "Now, I better go feed Sandburg. I'm starting to hear his stomach rumbling in here and if I don't want to spend all night handcuffed to the bedpost and him having his way with me ... hmm, now that I think about it, maybe that wouldn't be so bad." Turning his eyes back onto his boss, Jim winked. "Hell, this could even be fun." 

Simon shook his head in feigned exasperation, "Ellison, get your ass out of here and feed your partner. I have a phone call to make." After the detective left with a slight nod of encouragement, the big captain quickly picked up the phone and dialled the number that was going to change his life - hopefully for the better. "Hello? ... Hi, this is Simon Banks. Is Drew available? ... Chelsea? ... What in heaven's name are you doing answering your brother's office phone? ... Oh, I see. ... Yeah, he told me about Courtney's wedding. ... He said that? That I saved him? ... Well, if that's what he said, then I guess so. ... No, don't disturb him. I'm sure his meeting is pretty important. Just as soon as he gets out could youtell him .... tell him, yes.... That's right. Just yes. He'll know what I mean." He chuckled. "I don't know, it might be too soon to be calling me brother-in-law... Yeah, I know he loves me. I think ... I think I might love him too... Oh, Chelsea , don't cry.... Yeah, I know this makes you really happy.... No, I didn't know you were pregnant again. Hormones, huh? ... Or not, sorry. Just do me a favour and make sure he gets the message, okay?" He smiled. "Yeah, thanks, Chelsea. Take care of yourself, Mac and the little ones.... I'll talk to you later. Bye." 

"Oh, God. Please let this be the right choice." 

* * *

For the rest of the day, Simon waited for the call that he hoped would make his life complete. But, as the day progressed with no call, he began to worry. Maybe he'd waited too long. Maybe Drew had decided it had been all about Court marrying. Maybe ... As the clock on his desk chimed five, a sudden quiet in the bullpen pulled his attention away from his depressing thoughts. He stood and calmly made his way to his door and opened it looking in the direction his men were. 

What he saw nearly stole his breath away. 

Standing in the doorway of Major Crimes in his delicious black tux with a humongous bouquet of red roses in one arm and a bottle of champagne in the other was Drew with the most joyful and loving expression on his face. 

As their eyes met, Simon could only stare at the one person who was starting to mean so much to him. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Drew began to manoeuvre his way around the desks until he was face-to-face with the captain. "Chelsea gave me a message in between her tears. I thought we could discuss it a bit in your office before our dinner reservations." 

Simon just nodded and allowed his friend entrance into his inner sanctum ignoring the buzz now circulating the bullpen. As he closed the door, he noticed Drew swiftly drawing the blinds that opened out to the squad room and his heart started racing with the implications. Before he could say anything, he found himself up against the wall with his mouth being plundered. "Oh, Simon. Do you know what you did to me when my sister told me your answer?" He asked in between the soul-melting kisses. "At once I felt like I was all-powerful and yet as helpless as a newborn lamb. God, all I could think was how lucky I was to have you in my life and knowing that you loved me." He pulled back just a fraction. "It is true, Love? What Chelsea said?" 

Simon was trying desperately to gain control from the assault on his senses that was Drew. Looking up the small distance to the blue eyes that were slowly becoming his world, he nodded. "I-I think so. This is all so new to me. I just know I can't live without you and I wouldn't want to." 

If Simon had thought he'd seen every smile his new love possessed, he was soon availed of that notion. With his words, Drew set loose the biggest, brightest smile in his arsenal and if the slightly smaller man hadn't already been lost, he would have been at that moment. "Oh, Love, I can't think of living without you either. You're my life, Simon, and don't you ever forget it." 

* * *

Dinner could have been sawdust for all the two men paid attention to it. Neither had eyes for anything other than each other and it was a great relief when they finally made it back to Drew's house. Barely inside the door, Simon again found his back pushed into the wall and the warm body of his beloved covering him. "If you don't stop this, I'm going to be too sore to do anything," Simon chuckled in between kisses. "And I do want to do some things." 

"Don't worry, Love. We'll get around to everything. I just can't get enough of your mouth. I've waited for what feels like forever to have my way with this delectable piece of your anatomy and now that it's mine, I don't want to let it go." He took a few deep breaths. "God, do you know what you're doing to me?" 

Simon rubbed the hard length that was threatening to burn right through both of their pants. "If that's any indication, I think I have some idea." 

Drew shuddered and knowing that if he didn't put things on hold real fast, their first time would be over way too soon and he refused to do that to his Simon. It did his heart good to see his lover try to hold on to him when he pulled away and he hoped that Simon would appreciate the sacrifice he was making for his ultimate pleasure. "We need to slow down, Love. I don't want this to end before it's barely begun." He nervously held out his hand. "Come to bed with me, Simon? I promise we won't do anything you're not ready for." 

Without hesitation, Simon grasped his lover's hand and allowed himself to be pulled upstairs until they were standing in front of a huge bed. Suddenly faced with the prospect of the unknown, Simon's eyes filled with a bit of uncertainty and fear, but Drew was ready for it. "Like I said, Love, we won't do anything you're not ready for. I just want to touch you - to finally know that you're here and you're mine." 

"Always, Drew." 

With a sound of triumph that could have been a sob of relief, Drew started undressing his beloved. As the tie and collar gave way, the larger man couldn't resist the temptation of Simon's now exposed throat. He bent his lips to the point where neck and shoulder met and kissed and nibbled his way into an almost constant moaning from his lover. Quickly, he dispensed of the buttons that were keeping him from the chest he so wanted to admire and when it was before him in all of its glory, he gasped. "You are so beautiful, Love. I just want to taste every part of you." As if the words were some type of foretelling, Drew's lips started slowly working their way down Simon's chest licking and sucking and nipping at every piece of flesh in its path. 

It was taking everything in Simon to stand upright during the onslaught, but when his lover latched onto his right nipple, he lost what little control he had and tumbled back onto the bed. "Omigod!" 

Drew followed right behind him enjoying his feast as if famine were destined for the morrow. Releasing the now throbbing nub, he moved to its twin and started the torture all over again. When he was certain he'd paid homage enough, he slowly began to move lower sending his hands ahead to search the unknown territory. 

Simon's moans grew as Drew's tongue began to lave the indentation of his navel. At the first touch, it took everything in him not to buck his partner off of him. He tried to fight the feelings threatening to overtake him as his lover's tongue started to lick at the sensitive skin right above his pants line. But, when Drew finally released the zipper and lowered his shorts that held his cock confined, he stopped fighting and let the sensations take him as far as they could. 

"So, good, Love. You taste so good." Drew lowered his mouth to kiss the slit that was already starting to leak its precious fluid and his moans increased with Simon's as the small taste exploded onto his tastebuds. Wanting more, he raised his lover's legs over his shoulders affording him a better view of what was ahead and started licking the large member with the vigour of a child with its favourite popsicle. As Simon writhed beneath him, Drew took his cock completely into his mouth sucking and teasing as he felt several more drops of pre-ejaculate. Releasing his new treat, he moved further down until he could take one and then the other of the plum-sized balls into his mouth. 

Simon had lost coherency sometime after the navel incident and was quickly moving into the territory of gibbering idiot. As Drew's marvellous tongue moved even lower to his perineum and he felt it lick around and then press into the tight pucker, Simon gave up the ghost and released his semen all over his chest and stomach with a scream so intense his vocal chords went into instant shock. 

Revelling in the fact that he had brought his love to this point, Drew crawled his way back up Simon's body, licking up the juices of his orgasm. Reaching his mate's face, he stared into the deep brown eyes he would never grow tired of. "Thank you, Love." 

Simon's brow furrowed in confusion as he fought to gain control of his ragged breathing, "For what? You didn't even get the chance to come." 

Drew laughed the laugh of the angels, "Oh, Love. I didn't need to. This was for you. I wanted it to be perfect for you. My joy came in making you happy." 

"Then you must be tickled pink." 

Again, the larger man laughed, "More than you know, Simon. More than you know." 

* * *

"D, help me with the door." Simon called into the house as he shifted the heavy box in his arms waiting for his lover. 

It had been nearly six months since the two had started the new aspect of their relationship and in that time, they had discovered a deep and abiding love. That love had grown until neither of them wanted to be apart outside of business hours and so Simon had given up his apartment and was now moving in with his heart. 

"Drew!" He yelled hoping that his lover would hurry up before he dropped the heavy box or pulled something that could really throw their love life into turmoil. 

The man in question came bounding - or as much as his large frame could bound - with the phone to his ear to the storm door holding it open for his partner. "Sorry about that, but Chelsea called and in the confusion, I got sidetracked." 

Simon kissed his mate's cheek before cocking his head in puzzlement. "What confusion?" 

"Chelsea's in labour! Mac told her to call me while he gathered everything and I'm helping her with her breathing." Into the phone, "You're doing great, Baby. Just keep it up and my niece will be all set to join the world." 

The dark man set down the box and quickly took the phone from his lover. "Hi, Baby. How ya doing? ... Yeah, I'm all moved in. Great timing, huh? So now I can stop worrying about the move and start worrying about you and my new niece... Yeah, I know this is your third, but I can still worry.... Well, because this is the first time I've been around for this special event.... Sure, we can watch the boys... Yeah, tell Mac we'll be up there waiting for you... Okay, Baby, we're heading out too... Yeah, we love you as well. Just keep breathing and she'll be here in no time.... Okay. Yeah. See ya soon." He hung up the phone. "Oh, man. She is nervous." 

Drew frowned a bit, "She's worried that this little girl will be stillborn just like the last one." Stiffening at the thought, his body resembled a statue as fear filled him. "I hope to God it's not because I think it would kill her." 

Simon wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed him. "We just have to believe everything will be fine and the baby will turn out as perfect as Chelsea." 

"Oh, no! Now you've done it! You've cursed the poor child before she's even born. No one can say Chelsea's perfect." 

"Okay, Smart-ass, shut-up and get the car keys. They're waiting for us." 

* * *

As Drew watched Simon with their newborn niece, something inside of him snapped into place. He just knew. 

His lover chose that moment to look up at him with his beaming eyes and ecstatic grin. "Isn't she beautiful?" 

"Yeah, Love, she is." Moving closer to the seated man, Drew kissed his lover's forehead, "I want one." 

Surprised eyes met calm ones, "What?" 

His niece decided to make her needs known and the moment was lost in the bustle of taking care of the baby - but the comment wasn't forgotten. 

* * *

Simon stood in the middle of the chaos of the clean-up crews when Drew saw him. In that moment, the larger man felt that he could breathe again. He'd been so worried when Simon had spearheaded the serving of the warrant on Bento and when he'd heard that several officers had been shot as well as several of the bad guys, his heart had nearly stopped. Now, seeing his lover relatively okay was doing weird things to his system, but that was nothing to when their eyes met. 

As if some force was pushing them together, they met about midway and without touching, managed to convey all of their love for each other in a matter of seconds. Then all hell broke loose. 

"Omigod! You've been shot!" 

Simon looked down at his bloody shirtsleeve and shrugged, "It's nothing, just a flesh-wound, D." 

Blue eyes smouldered, "And since when have you had a medical licence, Doctor?" 

Brown eyes took on the challenge, "Don't start with me, Andrew. I just had to shoot a seventeen year old kid to save my and Jim's necks and I'm not in the mood." 

"Oh, Love, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just saw your arm and," he grasped his lover's uninjured arm desperately in need of touch-reassurance, "my mind focused on your being hurt." He looked around. "Who was he?" 

"Dante Bento - the old man's son." Rubbing his hand over his tired eyes, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "He got some stupid notion that he would save his dad after the old man surrendered. He grazed Jim before we knew what was happening and got me just as I was getting off the shot." Turning anguished eyes on his lover, Simon seemed to be fighting his emotions. "The bullet knocked my aim off and I took him out rather than just wounding him like I planned." 

"Does it look like there's going to be an investigation?" 

Simon shook his head, "Several officers, including two of the other captains, witnessed the whole thing and they all agreed it was righteous." Tears threatened. "I just wish... He was about Daryl's..." 

"I know, Love." Not releasing the hold on his mate's arm and squeezing gently in support, Drew manoeuvred the smaller man to one of the waiting ambulances. "Let's get you taken care of so I can get you home and in bed as soon as possible." 

"And then what?" 

"And then, My Dear Simon, you better hope they fix you up nice and tight cause I'm going to nail you to the mattress to reassure myself you're alive." 

"Promises, promises." 

* * *

After several days of rest and Drew's TLC, Simon was feeling much better. The shooting had been declared righteous and with the exception of threats of retaliation from Bento, things were pretty much back to normal. Well, almost. 

"They said what?" 

"They said that you and Ellison look enough alike that you could be brothers. They also said that 'the only reason I was fucking you was because I couldn't fuck Ellison.'" 

Drew was livid, "And what are you going to do about that?" 

"Nothing, D. You know my hands are tied as long as they restrict themselves to talking only." 

"Dammit! I hate this kind of shit!" Running his fingers through his hair, "If it's not one thing, it's another. I really hate this especially when we're about to make some major changes in our lives." 

"Calm down, Baby. It's no big deal. They're all talk - nothing more." 

"Yeah, until they call me down to identify your body after a friendly fire incident." Drew seemed to explode. "Shit! Why the fuck now?!" 

Simon didn't know what to make of his mate's anger and so he did the one thing guaranteed to calm the larger man down - he took him into his arms. "What's wrong, D? This seems totally out of proportion for a bunch of jackasses mouthing off. Talk to me, lover." 

Drew took a few deep breaths and lowered his eyes to his partner's. "Well, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you and I was just waiting for the right time." 

"No time better than the present." 

The larger man nodded as he ushered his lover to one of the sofas. Taking the darker hand into his lighter one, "Simon, do you remember the night Bianca was born?" 

A dreamy smile came over the handsome features. "How could I forget. I was the fourth person to hold that angel and I still think she remembers me. She's such a pretty little thing. I wish there were more like her." 

"There can be, Love. For us." 

"What are you talking about, Drew?" 

Taking another deep breath and releasing it slowly, Drew continued, "I want us to have a baby." 

Simon was quiet for a while. "Okay. Ummm, why the suddenness?" 

"Because everything's perfect. We're happy and deeply in love, we have a wonderful home, a great support structure and we're both stable. Now would be the perfect time." 

The captain grinned, "All good reasons. Do you have a woman in mind and which of us would donate for the cause?" 

Drew grew even more nervous, "No, Love. I want this baby to be ours - yours and mine - complete with all of our genetic markers and everything." 

"But, that would entail ... one of us carrying..." 

"I know." Drew looked down avoiding his beloved's eyes. "Specifically, it would involve _you,_ due to that car accident I had a few years back. The scar tissue left me pretty much out of the..." 

Simon stood abruptly, "No! Do you realise what you're asking?" 

"I'm asking the man who means everything to me to have a child with me. A little scrap of both us." 

"But, that's... No, I can't. I'll go along with a surrogate, but I-I can't." 

"Simon, please! Won't you think about it?" 

The man in question hurried to the closet where they hung their jackets and coats and grabbed his favourite leather jacket and his helmet. "I've gotta go. I need some air." He turned back to look at his crestfallen lover. "I promise I'll be back. For now, that's all I can promise." 

And then he was gone. 

* * *

"So, what's the problem?" Jim asked as he nursed his beer. 

It had taken everything in Simon not to hop on his motorcycle and just keep going. A baby! Was his lover nuts? For that matter, was Jim as well? "What's the problem? He wants me to get pregnant! Me! The guy it took almost forever to admit I had feelings for a man because it threw my sexual identity in a tailspin. What do you think pregnancy is going to do to that?" 

Jim shrugged, "Probably cause you to grow closer because of the life you've created _together_. This would be the ultimate proof of your love and there wouldn't be any ill feelings toward whichever parent contributed the sperm to implant the surrogate." 

"Goodness, man, you think this is a good idea!" 

"Yeah, I do. I mean, you wouldn't be the first male to go through it \- there have been over 2500 cases of male pregnancy/birth in Cascade alone and they have the method pretty much perfected. It would be a great experience for you guys." 

"Honestly, would you or Blair do it?" 

A beautiful smile crossed Jim's face at the thought of his life-partner waddling around with their child safe within him and himself suckling their child to his breast. "Oh, yeah. Blair and I have discussed it and we've decided to wait until after the dissertation." Jim beamed. "But as soon as he has those three little letters after his name, one of us is going to be so knocked-up we'll probably have twins." 

Simon could only shake his head, "You've got it bad, Ellison." 

"So do you, Simon. So, why don't you just stop fighting it?" 

* * *

As soon as Simon walked into the house he was engulfed in the warm embrace of his beloved. Drew tried to speak, but Simon took his hand and placed it over the lips he adored. "Before you utter a word, I have one thing to say." He squared his shoulders and gifted his mate with one of his million-dollar smiles. "Yes." 

"Yes?" 

"Yes. Go ahead and set up the appointment. I mean if we're going to do it, we might as well do it as soon as possible." 

Simon was never so thankful they didn't have really close neighbours cause the whoop of joy from Drew would have been enough to send the police after them. 

* * *

Drew was planning something and everyone who knew him stayed out of his way lest they be recruited into it. 

The D.A. walked the halls of his offices whistling a peppy little tune as he thought of his plans for that night. He was going to make his lover scream in ecstasy before the next morning if it was the last thing he did. Simon had been a real trooper throughout the last few weeks - never complaining about the endless shots, the almost constant doctor's visits, the surgeries or his reactions to the hormones. Not one word and Drew was going to show him how much he appreciated his love's strength. 

Yeah, tonight was going to be a good night. 

* * *

Simon found himself as close to heaven as possible. Even though the fantastic, catered, seven-course meal had been perfect and the music to seduce by and the full body massage had left him a puddle of joyful goo, nothing could compare to how he was feeling right now. 

Heaven was being on your knees - arms outstretched to the bedpost and clenched so that you wouldn't be shot through the wall - as your lover pounded into you as if both your lives depended on it. 

Simon was close and by the moans coming from Drew, so was he. Closing his eyes even tighter, he added his own counterpoint thrusts - screaming in climax when his beloved grasped his cock in surprise at the unexpected change. 

As the captain rode out his orgasm, Drew slammed once, twice, and again and flooded the insides of his lover adding his own version of a scream to that of the man underneath him. With as much care as possible, he turned both of them - still joined - so that they could fall asleep spooned together on the bed. 

"Oh, man. I ... thought ... if it ... ever got better ... I'd die." Simon panted as he tried to control the delicious sensations still coursing down his spine. 

"Good to see you were wrong." 

"Who ... says? No one could survive _that_ and still have a pulse." 

Drew grinned as he manoeuvred Simon's head so that he could latch on to one of his favourite spots on the man's body. "Sorry, Love. That is definitely a pulse I'm feeling." 

In his best Monty Python voice, the captain intoned, "I got better." As his heartbeat finally resumed its normal rhythm, Simon couldn't contain his laughter. "Do you realise we have to be in Perry's office at eight sharp?" 

"So?" 

"So, how on earth do you expect me to carry on a normal conversation in less than five hours after you just totally and completely fucked my brains out?" 

Drew's eyes sparkled as he gave his lover a wicked grin. "It was good, wasn't it?" 

* * *

"Well, Dr. Perry?" 

"Well, you're healthy, Captain Banks, so I can't see why we can't deliver that baby just fine in about eight months." 

Drew was in shock. "You mean we actually did it? Simon's really pregnant?" 

"Yessir. So, I'd start thinking of names. It'll be time before you know it." 

Drew hadn't heard a word past the "Yessir" as he gathered his love into his arms and shared the tears. 

* * *

Jim and Blair almost couldn't contain their excitement as they watched their two friends happily bicker over Simon's diet. Though neither man had said anything, the two younger men could feel the joy in the air. 

"No, Love, I don't think you should get that. You know how too much garlic keeps you up and I'm sure that's going to be doubled now." 

"But I'm sorta craving garlic." 

"Simon." 

"Come on, D, what's it gonna hurt?" 

Blair couldn't wait any longer. "Okay, guys, that's enough. Either spill now or dinner's on you." 

Drew chuckled, "Dinner was on me anyway, but since you did ask nicely." 

Simon snorted, "He didn't ask. He demanded. If I were you, I wouldn't tell him." 

"But you're not me, Love." 

"My tailor's thankful." 

"Not for too much longer. I'm sure with the changes to come, he'll probably be threatening to quit like you wouldn't believe." 

Now, it was Jim's turn, "Guys, will you cut the suspense? Are we celebrating or not?" 

Simon had known Jim and Blair wouldn't be able to wait on the announcement and he'd just won a foot massage for his trouble. With his win under his belt, among other things, the captain decided it was time to end his fun. "We're celebrating." 

Congratulations and back slaps - pats for Simon - went around the table until dinner arrived and then conversation settled down to the everyday. 

"So, are you gonna make an announcement at work soon?" 

Simon shook his head, "Not just yet. I'll probably make some type of announcement closer to my second trimester. I'd rather wait a bit longer \- in case something happens." 

"Which it won't," Drew interrupted. 

"We hope." Simon chuckled as his mate pouted, "So, you should count yourselves lucky. Outside of my folks and his sister, no one else knows." 

Blair was confused, "But what about Daryl. Isn't he a part of the select group?" 

A hush fell over the small table as Simon lowered his head and focused on his meal. Drew answered for them as he rubbed the shoulders of his mate. "Daryl hasn't really had much to do with his Dad since he and I became a couple. I don't think he approves of me." 

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I just thought ... He's always been a sensible kid." The younger man grasped the joined hands of his friends, "If you like, I can talk to him. Try to find where he's coming from." 

Simon's eyes raised to meet the blue ones of his friend, "Thanks, but no thanks, Sandburg. If he doesn't want to think about my life with Drew then the baby will just be one more thing for him to hold against me. We don't need that kind of hassle - not now, anyway." He kissed the hand of his mate which held his and smiled shakily at him, "If he doesn't want to be a part of this, I won't force him because it's his loss. He's the one missing out on getting to know two wonderful people." 

Blair, ever hopeful, couldn't help but add, "It'll all work out, I'm sure." 

* * *

Brown and Rafe stood behind Ellison and Sandburg and watched as the two men slowly turned red with anger at what they were reading. 

Brown, being the braver of the two detectives, caught the attention of the dynamic duo and asked, "Is it true? Is Simon actually pregnant by Drew?" 

Ellison's ice-blue eyes glared into his co-worker. "And what if it is? What difference will it make? What right does it give anyone to plaster their personal lives all over the society page supposedly in the name of news?" 

"Hey, Jim. It makes no difference to us," Rafe quickly added in an attempt to reason with the soon-to-be-rampaging detective. "We just wanted to be in the loop - that's all. Simon's always been fair with us - we owe him at least that much." 

Jim was saved from commenting when a weary Simon, with Drew close behind him, entered the bullpen. As if a switch had been thrown, he was greeted with utter silence where earlier there had been the constant hustle and bustle of an active department. The tall captain cleared his throat, stood at his full height squaring his shoulders and addressed his men as only a true leader could. "Judging by the silence now, I'm going to assume most of you have either read the article or had someone tell you about it. So that there won't be any misconceptions or false reports, I'm here to tell you that the article is true." The soft buzz of shocked whispers started up with the announcement and only the glares of Ellison, Sandburg, Brown and Rafe stopped them. "I was not trying to hide this from you - I was preferring to wait until the pregnancy had progressed to a point where I was more comfortable. But, obviously Ms. Monroe had other ideas. 

"For the record, I am exactly nine-and-a-half weeks pregnant through a procedure perfected by Dr. Perry and D.A. Jessamin is the father - well, the other one anyway." A few chuckles came forth at Simon's small funny and a tiny smile touched his lips. "I have discussed the situation with the police chief, the police commissioner as well as the Mayor and we have all come to the agreement that this in no way affects my job. I am still the Captain of Major Crimes - your Captain." Now came the hard part. "But, in case any of you have a problem with this, transfers will be allowed with no recriminations. Just see Rhonda for the paperwork and I'll sign off on it." 

Without another word, Simon headed for his office, again with Drew in tow, and closed the door. 

Brown watched as his superior took his seat until Drew closed the blinds to the room and shook his head. "You've got to admit, that man has style ... and balls of steel." He chuckled. "Too bad he won't be seeing either of those for the next few months. My brother and his mate did this a few months back and he complained about the maternity fashions for men like you wouldn't believe - said his sense of style was lost to bell tops and elastic waistbands. _And_ his balls were something he knew were there but couldn't find because of his belly." He shook his head as he smiled. "But every time he looks at my niece, he doesn't regret a thing." Nodding toward the secluded office, his eyes filled with admiration. "He'll find out soon enough. It's a pretty fair trade. If I were a stronger man..." he stopped abruptly. "I mean, if I were ga-," he flustered at the words. The identical, shit-eating grins Jim and Blair were giving him weren't helping. "Aw hell. You guys know what I mean." 

Rafe pouted and fluttered his eyelids. "Does that mean the wedding's off?" He simpered. He ducked the paper wad aimed at him, which flew over his head and hit Joel. 

"Hey!" 

"Sorry man, " Blair snickered. "H's just having some problems with his sexuality." 

"Whatever." 

Brown glowered at the anthropologist. "Basketball tonight, your ass is _mine_ Sandburg," he threatened. 

"Is that a promise?" 

* * *

Not everyone was pleased with their Captain's newfound sexual freedom and pregnancy, and three officers requested transfers. 

No one missed them. 

"SANDBURG!" 

Blair winced as the bellow echoed through the bullpen. "Gee, gotta good set of lungs for a pregnant man, doesn't he? I wonder when the 'breathless' part kicks in?" 

"I DON'T SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE, SANDBURG!" 

"Uuups, better get going before he pops something." Ducking the swat his lover aimed at him, Blair entered the glassed office. 

"Do you mind telling me where the paperwork for the Bento case is? Records called up looking for it." The Captain added in a voice like silk. 

"Bento?" Blair stalled for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. "Ummm, the mob guy you've been chasing and finally caught, right?" 

"Yes, Sandburg. That would be the case." Simon looked like a cat about to pounce. 

"Oh those. I took those," Blair babbled. "I mean, I thought the case would be a good opportunity to test Jim's senses for something you guys might have missed, and seeing as you're, um, um, _busy_ I thought - " 

"I want them back on my desk, Sandburg," Simon still kept the same, cool, neutral tone in his voice that was scaring Blair more than being yelled at. 

"Sir, I -" 

" _Now._ " 

"Yessir!" Blair gulped and darted out into the bullpen. 

Who said pregnancy made people any softer? 

* * *

"Simon if it's a boy and Simone if it's a girl?" 

"Why in God's heaven would you want to give him/her my name?" 

"Well, you are carrying our son or daughter. I thought it would only be fair he/she have something from you." 

"Nine out of ten, he/she will have my attitude - my name won't be needed to mark him/her as half mine." 

Drew rolled his eyes at his mate, "Okay, then. Basil Clifton if it's a boy and Tressa Lynn if it's a girl?" 

Simon frowned, "Your parents' names? I know they'd have loved it, but at _my_ family reunions it wouldn't fly. Basil is not normally on the list for acceptable ethnic names." 

"Okay, so no namesakes." He thought for a moment. "How about Charity for a girl? I mean, after all, we did first meet at a charity function." The handsome man smiled with a hint of devilry. 

"How about 'no way in Hell'?" Simon snorted. "I am not sticking our daughter with a name like that in this day and time." The big, dark man glared at his lover. "She wouldn't stand a chance." 

Drew took a deep breath and blew it out in frustration. "Come on, Simon. Help me out here. You keep shooting down the names I pick, but you refuse to offer any. How are we supposed to do this without your input?" 

"You have my input." Looking down towards his stomach, he pushed slightly away from the table hoping to get more comfortable. "Without my input, this whole discussion wouldn't even be necessary." 

"I know that, Love. I was thinking more along the lines of your input in the name selection." He gifted his lover with his million-dollar smile that had held juries enthralled. "I can't explain how proud I am knowing that our child is growing within you and I want you to feel that same pride at the name we choose for him or her." 

"And like I've tried telling you, D, my pride in this child is not limited to a name." 

"Then why have you kibboshed every one I've suggested?" He asked with a slight pout. 

Simon smiled smugly, "Because you said and I quote, 'If this works, I'll let you have whatever you want' and knowing how fanciful you are when it comes to naming cars and boats and pets, I reserved the right to throw peanuts at any name you came up with. You agreed and the rest is history." 

"Well, I still don't think this is right." 

Exasperated, "D." Caressing the other man's hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, "Whadya say we just try to get through the next seven months as best we can and let the whole name thing rest for a while? There are so many new things waiting for us with this whole experience and I know the perfect name is right in there with the rest of the stuff. We just have to be patient." 

Drew chuckled. "Since when have you been the reasonable one in this relationship?" 

"Since these damn hormones kicked in, you bastard." Simon winked at his companion to let him know he was teasing him and then started looking around the restaurant. "Think you can find our waiter quickly so that you can take me home to have your wicked way with me?" 

"Wicked as in wild, monkey sex?" Drew's eyes lit up. 

The captain simply smiled, "I'm in a mood." 

Within minutes, the check was paid and the men were on their way to the front door, both thankful that they had worn their long overcoats which just so happened to cover a lot of things. 

Outside, they found themselves waiting under the awning for the valet to return. As time passed, Drew became more agitated until finally he released a breath with impatience. "That's it. I'm going after the car myself." 

"Why? It's only been ten minutes. I'm sure he's on his way back right now," Simon offered. "You can wait a little while longer." 

"Like hell I can. From everything Chelsea told me, I should take these lovemaking offers at every opportunity during the next few months because too soon, I'll be suffering with cold showers. If your hormones are anything like hers, the next five minutes could change everything." Drew raised the collar on his overcoat and turned to his lover. "It's kind of chilly out here with the rain and all. Why don't you go back in and wait for me to bring the car up? I don't want you to catch a chill." 

Simon glared at the man. "Don't start with that, Andrew. I am not going to tolerate you treating me like some delicate piece of glass." 

"I know, Love, but I'd just feel better if you were inside where it's warm." He gave him his best begging face. "Please, Love, for me." 

The captain sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it this time, but D..." 

"I know. I better not try this again." He smiled. "I promise, Scout's Honour. Now, get inside so that I can wade through these torrential floods to find our car." Drew waited until his mate was back inside the restaurant doors before whispering to no one as he headed out into the rain, "I love you, Simon. I'm just looking out for you and our baby." 

Simon, of course, had other plans. "I can't believe he's trying to pull something like this on me. He's two inches taller than I am, and he thinks I'm going to take the submissive role just because I'm pregnant. I don't think so." After waiting for about twenty seconds, the big man left the restaurant heading in the direction of their car and muttering all the way. "Women have been having babies since the beginning of time and men have been successfully doing this for a couple of years now without any problems. I'm sure they all had to deal with a little rain and cold, so I sure as hell can." 

Continuing his muttering, Simon had just rounded a van where he could see Drew climbing into their car. He was just close enough to hear the power locks engage when suddenly a bright light mixed with heat and sound flashed before him knocking him down with its force. Then, there was nothing. 

* * *

Jim registered the awakening of his friend and captain well before the monitors. He quietly moved forward in the seat beside the bed and grabbed the hand in front of him. He had been both dreading and waiting for this moment since he'd told Blair he wanted to be there for Simon. 

"Drew?" The scratchy voice called from the bed - the usual rich timbre of Simon's voice stolen by weakness. 

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he gently squeezed the hand he held. "Simon. It's Jim. I need you to open your eyes for me." 

For a brief moment, Simon opened his eyes, squinting in his attempt to make out the man leaning over him. "Drew?" The plaintive cry came again, his head tossing restlessly against the pillows as his pained eyes closed again. 

Jim tightened his grip on the questing hand. "No, Simon. It's Jim. Come on, buddy, I need you to stay awake so that we can prove to these white-coats that you're okay." 

The dark brow creased as the large man fought his way back to consciousness. Finally, confused deep-brown eyes met troubled sky-blue ones as awareness kicked in, "Jim? What's ... what's going on?" 

Jim gifted his friend with one of his rare smiles, "You sort of had us worried there for a while. Didn't think you'd ever wake up." 

Simon quickly glanced around the room, "This is a hospital. What am I doing in a hospital?" Fear overtook the normally strong, handsome features as a tiny memory surfaced and he jerked his free hand to his almost flat stomach. "God, no. Please tell me nothing's wrong with the baby!" Simon began to struggle as terror gripped him, "Jim, please! The baby..." 

Ellison released the hand he'd been holding and grabbed his friend's arms trying to stop the struggles before they did damage, knowing this was only the beginning. 

"The baby's fine, Simon!" The tiny battle continued, the Captain frantic, "Simon! Calm down!" At the yelled words, the movements ceased and Jim pressed his advantage. "Dr. Perry said the baby's fine - none the worse for wear. He was more concerned that you hadn't awakened." 

"Then why..." Again, he looked around the room, noting an important absence. "Jim, where's Drew?" 

The detective stiffened in his seat even though he'd been expecting it. "Sir, I ... I think I should let your doctor know you're awake." He stood quickly and headed for the door before stopping at Simon's call. 

"Jim!" Ellison squared his shoulders and turned to face his superior. "The doctor can wait, but I can't. Where's Drew?" 

The younger man moved back to the bed all the while hoping that Blair hadn't listened to him and was about to save him from destroying the world of his dear friend. When he found himself in his original spot with no sign of the cavalry, he knew his time was up. "Sir, I want you to try to stay calm. Getting upset won't help you or the baby." 

"Dammit, man, don't tell me to stay calm! I asked you a question and I fucking expect an answer as of yesterday, Detective! Now, where's Drew?" Simon looked ready to haul himself up out of the bed and go in search of his errant lover, but fell back with a gasp as all his aches and pains made themselves known. 

Keeping his voice low, Jim prayed for some noise to cover the words he had to impart, but the gods didn't seem to be listening. "Sir ... Simon, ... there was an explosion. You were thrown clear of the blast, but Drew..." Pain-filled eyes turned to stare at the floor, "Drew didn't make it." 

"What? Stop talking to the floor. I need to know what happened to Drew. Is he here? Do they have him confined to another wing?" Simon was trying hard to convince himself, but it was a failed effort as his hand began to tremble - his chest hitching in frantic breaths. "That has to be it. That or he's unconscious. As much as he loves me and the baby, nothing short of a coma would keep him away." He pushed the covers off of him and tried to manoeuvre his tortured body out of the bed, but Jim's hands stopped him. "Lemme go, Ellison. I know you're trying to help, but I really need to go to him. We've wasted enough time with all of this as it is. He needs me and I need to be with him. So, either get out of my way so that I can do this myself or take me to him!" 

"Simon, you can't know how much I wish..." He took a steadying breath and then raised his eyes to his friend's, shaking with what he had to say. "I can't take you to him, Sir, because he didn't make it. He's dead, Simon." He emphasised the words softly, each syllable tearing at his heart. 

And, finally, Simon believed. 

"Oh god." Before Jim had a clue of what was happening, the larger man was crumpling towards the floor as the most soul-wrenching wail echoed off the walls. "NOOOOOO!" 

Reflexes kicking into action, Ellison managed to catch his boss before he hit the floor, but with the contact, Banks started fighting with some unknown strength. "You're lying! He's not dead! I'd know if he were dead! Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me like this?" With each word a blow followed until Jim's upper body felt like he'd been run over, but still he hung on as if his life depended on it because Simon's _did_. "He's not dead. No! You're lying! You have to be! He wouldn't leave me like this ... he said he ... he said he loved me. He wouldn't leave me. Not like this. No." 

Slowly, the fight left the weakening body and with the last of the draining strength, the tears came. Jim felt his friend's pain and he ached with the knowledge that he'd be the same way if something ever happened to Blair and, so, he held on - trying to help Simon as best he could. Knowing it wasn't enough. 

* * *

The more he tried to accept his lover was gone, the more Simon's heart denied it. Drew wouldn't leave him pregnant and alone. It just couldn't be true. 

He knew he wouldn't believe it until he had hard-core, indisputable proof and the only way he was going to get that was if he went to the funeral. Chelsea would set him straight. Depending on her reactions, that's how Simon would play it. 

Dr. Perry be damned! The man had restricted his visitors out of fear for his health and Chelsea hadn't been on the list since she was almost the female version of her brother and they weren't sure how that would affect Simon. He didn't care what the quack said - he was going to that funeral to see her if he had to crawl there on his hands and knees. 

Carefully, he manoeuvred out of the bed stifling moans as his feet touched the floor. The room spun for a minute, but Simon found if he took deep breaths and didn't move too quickly, it would right itself. At a snail's pace, he managed to reach the closet and grab his clothes, but the short movement had taken what strength he had and he could only stand there looking at them. 

He had just decided to return to the bed and use it to support his dressing when the door opened and a furious Jim rushed in. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be out of bed! I heard you gasping all the way at the end of the hall." 

By sheer willpower, Simon managed to rise to his full height and coldly stare at his detective. "Don't mess with me, Ellison! I _am_ getting dressed and I _am_ going to Drew's funeral and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" 

"Yeah, you and who's army? The way I see it, you've got to get by me first and I don't think you have it in you!" 

A sudden fury swept over the larger man and within a blink of an eye he was sending a punch straight towards his detective. Only Jim's excellent reflexes helped him bypass the punch and catch his now-falling superior as the last of his strength went into the intended hit. 

As he lay in his friend's arms, Simon put up a token struggle but he had nothing to back it up with, "Fuck off, Ellison! I don't need this and I don't need you!" 

"No, what you need are some nice five-point restraints." Lowering them both to the floor, Jim refused to relinquish his hold. "What were you thinking trying to pull a stunt like that? Where is your head, man?" 

"The same place my heart is - in a box about to be buried. Or so everyone keeps telling me." 

"Oh, Simon. I know this has got to be tearing you apart, but you just can't be there. Everyone understands and for those that don't, Blair's there in your place to set 'em straight." Jim tightened his arms trying to make his point. "This was stupid and extremely dangerous for you and the baby. If you can't recognise that, then I'll make sure you don't get the chance to try anything else again." 

Simon Banks had never been a man who enjoyed being told what he could and could not do and this was not an exception. Finding the strength somewhere, he pushed away from Ellison and started trying to rise. "I don't care! I need to be there and nothing is going to stop me. Not this hospital, not you and not this damn ba..." Before he could finish, a stricken look came over him and all the fight left him as he dropped the small space to the floor. Big hands that were usually so steady shook as they reached down to his stomach, "Oh God, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it! Please God, believe me, I didn't mean it!" Brown eyes pleaded with blue ones, "Jim, you know I-I couldn't mean that. This baby is all I have left of ..." 

Jim pulled his distraught friend back into his arms as he tried to offer what little comfort he had. "I know, Simon. I know." 

* * *

It was an extremely solemn and subdued group that listened to the monotone of the lawyer as he droned on about the many inconsequential bequeaths. 

Directly in front of the huge mahogany desk Simon sat - ramrod stiff and expressionless - with his arms wrapped around a tall blonde woman with all of Drew's features only in a more feminine and flattering package. Jim sat beside his boss ready to help in any way his friend needed and Blair sat beside him in much the same capacity. 

Though none of them really cared about what was being said, they sat and listened with half-an-ear and wished for a return to how things were ... before. Before everything went to hell. 

"'To my sister, Chelsea Ames, I leave my share in the family holdings for her to do with as she sees fit. In addition, I would also like to...'" The lawyer continued to drone on with the details of the bequests for Drew's sister and her children trying not to focus too much on the silent tears of the woman before him. 

"'To my friends, James Ellison and Blair Sandburg, I leave my boat, the Erasmus, as well as the benefits from a fund in which to maintain it. The storage facility and berth are paid for and I know you will take care of my favourite toy. Happy sailing, guys, and thanks for being there for me and mine.'" 

"'To my domestic partner, Simon Banks, I leave the remainder of my estate including my share in my family's home to be held in trust until our child reaches his/her twenty-fifth birthday. I also...'" Again, the lawyer continued, only this time with no reaction from the person in question. 

Finally, the man finished and looked at the people in front of him, "Mr. Jessamin left personal letters for each of you to be read at your leisure. If I can get you to sign a few papers, my assistant will distribute them." With the efficiency of the truly high-priced, in no time at all the papers had been signed and the letters delivered. 

As if choreographed, each of the recipients opened his/her letter and read with varying results. Blair turned into Jim's arms relishing the life in his Sentinel. Jim held tightly to the one person that meant more to him than anything else. Chelsea ineffectually wiped the tears that continued to fall at the last words of her beloved brother and Simon stood as stiffly as a stone statue. 

After a few minutes, Chelsea moved into the circle of arms she considered every bit as much her brother as her biological one. She hugged Simon tightly - but not so tightly as to exacerbate his injuries. "Are you going to be okay? I can go home with you if you need me." 

Simon smiled - with no life in his eyes - and shook his head. "I'm fine, Chelsea. No need to change your plans for me." 

"There's every need! You're not too long out of hospital and you still don't look well." Her hand cupped his face. "I'm worried about you." The tears returned. "I can't lose you too." 

"You won't lose me, Baby. I'm here for the long run. If not for myself, then at least for Drew's child. I can't let him down." 

"Simon, no matter what happens, the only way you'd let him down is if you give up. You gave him so much in the short time you guys had and you made him happy. Much happier than anything Court ever did. He loved you - _you_ , Simon - the baby was just a bonus." Reaching up to kiss his cheek, "Promise me that if you need anything - even if it's just someone to rant to about swollen ankles and aching backs - you'll call me." 

Not meaning a word of it, "I promise." He pulled away from her and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her pretty face. "Now go home to that family of yours. I'll be okay." 

The tall woman smiled and nodded as she headed for the door. Before she reached it, she stepped over to the other two men talking amongst themselves and said something to them before kissing both of their cheeks and leaving. Jim and Blair moved quickly to their friend's side. 

"You about ready to go, Simon?" Jim asked as he placed a supportive hand on his boss' shoulder. 

Simon pulled away enough so that the hand fell and nodded. "Yeah." Looking at his companions, he gave them a half-hearted smile. "So, what did she tell you?" 

Blair moved closer to the taller man. "She just asked us to watch out for you. We told her no problem; we had already been planning on it." 

"I don't need a babysitter, Sandburg." No rancour, only resignation. 

"I hear that, besides you're a bit big for my regular crowd. I wouldn't know how much to charge." Watching sadly as his friend quietly fiddled with the letter in his hand, he placed his hand on that of his captain's. "Simon?" 

"He knew. Not the when or the how of it, but he knew." Holding up the paper. "He changed his will to include the baby just a couple of days before ..." Dragging air into his tired lungs. "He asked me not to hate him. He said he wanted t-to k-keep his promise to me, but he knew he couldn't." In a sudden move, Simon ripped the letter in half. "Damn you, Drew! Damn you!" 

* * *

"Do you really think it's wise for you to be back to work so soon, Simon? I mean, Chief Warren said for you to take as much time as you needed..." 

"I'm fine, Sandburg," the captain interrupted. "The doctor cleared me for duty and that's all that matters." Glaring at the younger man, "Is that clear?" 

Jim decided it was time to intervene. "Simon, he's just..." 

"I know what he's trying to do, Jim - what both of you are trying to do and I appreciate it. But, I think we need to get something clear. I. Don't. Need. It." 

Before either man could comment, the door opened and Daryl barrelled in slamming the door behind him. Simon sighed as he stood. "Hello, son. To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

"So, he's dead, huh?" 

The captain shuddered at the callous way his child asked. "I'm sure you've kept abreast of things and your mother has helped with any gaps." 

Daryl ignored the sarcasm behind the words and moved around the desk ignoring the other two men in the room. "Yeah, I'd heard." Pointing to his father's stomach. "So, now that he's gone are you gonna get rid of it?" 

"What?" 

"Well, since whatever hoodoo he used to get you to turn is as dead as he is, there's nothing stopping you from getting rid of it. Is there?" 

"Daryl!" Blair yelled as he tried to get to the younger man. Jim held him back and shook his head waiting for Simon to show them how to play it. 

Neither of the Banks noticed. "How dare you come in here and spout off this nonsense! Everything between us was said when you found out about the pregnancy. You and I have nothing else to talk about." 

"You're gonna keep it! I don't believe you!" Shaking his head in disbelief, his voice raised. "How dare I? You're blowing off your whole life and how dare I?" Daryl moved further into his father's space. "What happened to you? Where's my dad - the one I grew up wanting to be just like? The one I admired because he didn't take any shit from anybody. The man who wouldn't roll over for anyone or anything. I looked up to you." 

"If you'd get your head out of your ass, you'd see I'm still your dad \- no matter what my choices." 

"My ass? Oh no, I'm not the one who's had something up his ass." Clenching his hands. "Do you know what it's been like reading that stuff about you and knowing what you'd become? Do you know how hard it's been facing my friends every time you and that ... you made the paper as a couple \- all happy and _gay_? Do you know how it feels to have people look at you and see nothing but 'that faggot captain's son'? Do you?" 

All of the pain that Simon was feeling at his son's words was clearly showing on his face but Daryl was either ignoring it or couldn't see it. "But, see, you could fix things, now. With him gone, you could go in and ... get that _thing_ out of you and we could try ... We could start over. Dad, I'm begging you. Please." 

The elder Banks struggled to find the words to explain, but as he brought his hands up to rest them on his son's shoulders, he knew they weren't what the boy wanted to hear. "Daryl, I can't. I _won't_ do that to Drew or our child. I love them both too much to destroy what we had." 

Daryl knocked his father's hands off of him. "You love them! You love your dead lover and his unborn bastard more than you love me? How could you?" 

Wanting to comfort his son even after the harsh words, Simon moved to wrap his arms around him only to have Daryl push him away. Not expecting the move, the larger man stumbled on his desk chair and started falling \- hitting his head on the edge of his desk on the way down. 

For a split second, no movement or sound could be heard as disbelief filled the room. Finally, Jim sprang into action reaching his friend in seconds and surveying the damage. "Simon? Can you hear me? Simon!" 

Hearing his father's moan, the stricken look on Daryl's face congealed into a mask of uncaring as he watched Jim helping the older man to sit up as he covered the gash on his head. Under his breath, he whispered, "Maybe it knocked some sense into him. Better yet, maybe he lost it." 

Pure rage shook the Sentinel as he heard the softly uttered words. Not wanting to kill Simon's son and add to the already heavy burden of his friend, he instead yelled to Blair, "Get him out of my sight!" To Daryl, "If I even suspect you're _thinking_ of saying anything to your dad, I promise you nothing will save your ass." 

* * *

Daryl had been surprised at the strength Blair used on him when he pulled him from his father's office. He'd had no idea that under all of those layers of clothes was a strength that rivalled his own. As they finally stopped in the break room and he pushed him into a chair, the older man could only stare at him. "What?" 

"After what you just did, you can actually ask me that!" 

Daryl shrugged, "It was an accident. I didn't mean for him to fall." 

Blair shook his head. "And what about all of that other shit? Did you not mean that either?" 

"I meant that," the younger Banks answered as his eyes hardened. "He's choosing them over me and I _refuse_ to apologise for anything I said." 

"He's your father, Daryl - he's done everything he could possibly do for you. Even with his choices, that doesn't change. You owe him respect for that at least." 

"Because of his choices, I can't respect him." 

"What about me?" Blair shook Daryl's shoulders. "What about me? Do you like me? Respect me?" 

"Yeah, but you -" 

Blair stepped back and threw his arms wide, defenceless. "Then look at me. _Look_ at me. _I'm_ a man, right? And Jim, huh? What about Jim? He's a man, too, right? And I love him." He leaned closer to the chair. "I fuck Jim," he said clearly, deliberately using coarse words to get his point across to the sullen teen. "I _fuck_ him. And I let him do it to me. Did you know that?" 

Daryl twisted uneasily in his seat. "Yeah but -" 

"But _what?_ " 

"You're not my father." Daryl blurted out harshly. 

Blair sighed. "Daryl-" 

"You're not my father." The teenager got off the chair. "And neither is he. Not any more." 

* * *

Simon rubbed absently at the itchy bandage on his head as he looked around the large space he'd designated for his son when he moved into the house with Drew. 

Everything was gone. 

Everything of Daryl's, that was. He was gone, back to his mothers. The room was empty, too clean, bare even of the little things his son liked to keep at his father's place. The basketball he kept rolled behind the door, the old Lego figurines, posters, battered CD's, a few well-thumbed books. Gone. Even the bed was stripped of coverings, the empty mattress mocking him. 

In the centre of the bed was a teddy bear. Simon felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he reverently bent and picked it up. An old toy, much loved - he'd won it for Daryl an aeon ago, one of those cheap shooting galleries, his five year old son bouncing in place...//That one, daddy!! I want _that_ one!// 

The one thing that had ever meant more to his son than the fancy games Joan had bought him, the CD's, anything else he had owned. A single, tattered link back to when his parents were married, when they'd been a family. 

The only thing Daryl had left behind. 

The message was clear, striking deep into his heart and tearing it in two. His son was punishing him for his choices - damning him for his love for Drew and their child. 

Simon's fingers worried at the rough covering, then he brought the bear up to his chest, holding it in his arms, letting his tears fall onto the soft fur, the toy his only company in the big, lonely house. 

* * *

"This isn't natural!" Blair yelled as he paced. "He's cut off all contact with everyone - even Joel and they've been friends forever. Ever since he was released from the hospital, he's been a virtual hermit - only coming out of their house for work. He hasn't returned anyone's calls and he just sits in his office working everyday. It's not good for him or the baby." Looking to his mate for the answers, "Why won't he let us help him through this, Jim? We're his friends and we've tried telling him we're here for him. Why won't he listen?" 

Jim pulled his lover close and dropped a light kiss on the riotous curls. "I wish I knew, Chief. All I can do to try and understand his behaviour is think how I'd be in his place. I know if I lost you, I'd probably be in the same shape. We just have to be there for him when he decides he needs us and support him as much as we can." 

"I guess. But I just feel like we should be doing more." Blair tilted his head back to look into his partner's eyes as he dropped into a chair. "He's our friend." 

"Simon knows that and he knows all he has to do is ask. We just have to hope he remembers that soon." 

"To hell with that." Blair got to his feet. "I'm going in. He's going to listen to reason, even if I have to sit on him." 

"You want a white casket or wood?" 

* * *

Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and tried to ignore the annoying mop-haired mosquito buzzing on the other side of his desk. He could toss the observer out of his office, but then he'd just have to put up with the lecture at a later date. Maybe if he endured it now, the smaller man would leave him the hell alone. He tuned vaguely into the conversation and tried to appear if not interested, then at least as though he was listening. 

"Maybe you should try one of these support groups," Blair was pressing him. Again with the support groups. 12 fat men wallowing in their own self-pity was not his idea of spending his evenings. "I mean, come on Simon, maybe -" 

"I've told you about calling me Simon," the Captain said shifting in his chair again. He briefly rested his head in his hands and reached for another folder, the movement faltering as his hand started to tremble. 

"Sir?" Blair took in the sudden pallor of the other man's face. "Are you all right?" 

Simon clenched his hand into a fist, stilling the tremors. "Fine, Sandburg," he said wearily, getting to his feet. "I just -" 

" _SIMON!!_ " Blair darted forward and caught the Captain as he toppled, the larger man's weight nearly crushing him as they fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. "Jim!" he quickly squirmed out from underneath the unconscious man, carefully supporting his head. Remembering his first aid classes, he loosened Simon's tie, paused, then removed it entirely as Jim charged into the room. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know!" Blair shrugged out of his ever-present jacket and used it to elevate the Captain's legs as Jim checked his pulse and breathing. "One minute I'm talking to him then he gets up and _bang!_ " He snagged the phone from the desk and dialled 911. 

Undoing the top button of Simon's pants, Jim carefully felt the older man's stomach, senses stretching out. 

"Ambulance'll be here in five." Blair dumped the phone and cradled Simon's head in his lap. "Is the baby all right?" He asked worriedly, focused on his lover's hands 

Jim nodded shortly and tugged Simon's top back down as Blair sighed with relief. "Oh man, that's good. God only knows what Simon would do if he lost Drew junior as well..." He cut himself off. Neither of them wanted to go there. 

* * *

"What happened?" Jim hovered protectively near the door to Simon's room. 

"Hypertension," the doctor replied, making a few more notes on the chart in his hands. "It's not uncommon during pregnancy, although it does tend to happen more often at a later stage of foetal development. " 

"The baby?" Blair whispered. 

"We did an amniocentesis, and an ultrasound. The foetus was showing some signs of distress, probably mirroring Mr. Banks'. He can go home tomorrow, but I've prescribed complete bed rest for at least the next two weeks. Is there anyone who can help enforce this?" 

Jim shook his head, "He lives alone since his life-partner passed away and his sister-in-law is out of the country visiting her husband's relatives. His folks are older and his mom's recovering from a nasty bout of pneumonia." He had definitely been thorough in his search for Simon's loved ones. 

"Well, I can't honestly release him if there's no one to take care of him. This is a very serious situation that could cause Mr. Banks to miscarry and possibly endanger his life as well." Glancing at his watch, "I'll go and set him up a room for a couple of weeks. If you like, you can go in and keep him company while I arrange things." 

Blair put out his hand to stop the doctor as he turned to leave, "Wait. We can watch him. It's not really a problem for us to go home with him." 

The detective grabbed his partner's arm and excused them from the doctor as he pulled him to a corner. "Chief, are you sure you know what you're volunteering us for? This would be a day-in, day-out kind of thing that would greatly limit us." 

"I know, Jim. But do you really want Simon stuck here for a few weeks. I mean, if he even stayed without breaking free - which, face it man, is highly doubtful - he'd be miserable and that on top of everything else couldn't be good for him or the baby." Blair squeezed his lover's hand. "After all he's done for us and the friend he's been, can we honestly say no?" 

The doctor cleared his throat and Jim pulled his mate back over to the man, "We'll take care of him, Doc." 

"Good." The doctor handed them both a care sheet and went through it. "Contrary to popular opinion, bed rest does not mean sitting up in bed. As he's going to be in bed for an extended period, Mr. Banks may find it more comfortable to rest on his left side or in the knee-elbow position. Both of these take some of the pressure off the spine and stomach." His eyes softened. "Give him lots of pillows and lots of pampering. He won't need a urinal - occasional trips to the toilet are all right - but no paperwork is to touch that bed." 

Blair nodded seriously, glasses sitting on his nose and looked up from studying the care sheet. "What about diet? Any special restrictions?" 

"Nothing really, a diet high in iron - I've noticed that Mr. Banks is borderline anaemic, another common complaint during pregnancy, but I've prescribed some iron supplements that should take care of that problem. Cut down on caffeine, and lots of fresh fruit and fresh air. Apart from that, I think that Mr. Banks is in incredible condition for someone his age." 

* * *

"I still don't understand all of this," Simon groused as Jim and Blair helped him into his bedroom and settled him in the bed. 

"What's there not to understand?" Blair shot back as he shook his head in disgust at the piles of papers he was removing from the bed. 

"Why are you guys here?" 

Jim grabbed an extra pillow from the closet and placed it beside his friend on the bed before he took a seat next to him. "The doctor wasn't going to release you if we hadn't agreed to take care of you. God knows you weren't taking care of yourself while you were alone." 

"I was managing just fine by myself, thank you very much." 

Blair rolled his eyes and moved beside his lover. "Yeah, and that's why you ended up in hospital and on bed rest for the next few weeks. If this is your idea of taking care of yourself, I'd hate to see what shape you'd be in if you were letting yourself go." 

Simon had no answer to that and so he did the only thing a man in his position could do - he retreated, grudgingly. "Whatever, Sandburg." Grabbing the pillow and using it for the much-needed support, he let out a long, tired breath. "So, how long can I expect to enjoy your wonderful company?" 

"As long as it takes, Simon. As long as it takes." 

* * *

Continued in [part two](simpletwist_a.html).

Text link to part two: <http://www.squidge.org/archive/cgi-bin/convert.cgi?filename=au2/simpletwist_a.html>


	2. Chapter 2

This story has been split into 3 parts for easier loading.

## A Simple Twist of Fate

Author's webpage: [http://www2.50megs.com/thezoo/ ](http://www2.50megs.com/thezoo/)

* * *

A Simple Twist of Fate - part two   
Authors: jhourdhaun and BlairsBoff   
Email: sammi4@airmail.net and taleya@ihug.com.au 

It was the no-coffee rule that was the worst part. No, it was being trapped in a cell of duvet and cushions. No, actually, it was being Sandburg's pet project of the year that was _really_ pissing him off. 

"Come on," Blair sat cross-legged on top of the duvet, spreading the book out in front of him. "Try it! Not like you got any other pressing matters, huh?" 

Simon shook his head. "Sandburg, did it ever get through that mop of hair strangling your brain cells that the Lamaze method is for _women?_ Especially women who are _giving birth?_ " 

Blair shrugged. "What? What do you call what you're doing then?" 

"I call it considering the homicide of an abnormally cheerful individual." 

"Whoa!" Blair held up his hands. "I think you better start these breathing exercises. Otherwise, I can see you shooting the entire OB ward in a couple of months.." 

Simon tried to fight against the smile, but a tiny portion of it snuck past and into the open. Blair took it as an encouraging sign. "Ok, umm," he flipped back a couple of pages. "Ok, ok, take a deep breath in through your nose - " he demonstrated "- And.Push.It.Out.In.These.Little.Puffs. Now it's your turn," he gestured. 

Simon looked resignedly at him, then sighed. _Oh, what the hell. What can it hurt and it just might get him off my back for a while. But if Sandburg dares pop up talking about videotaping the birth, I swear these breaths will be his last._

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice boomed from somewhere outside the small circle of light that Simon's desk lamp put out. 

Startled, the big man dropped the files he'd been reading and tried to see who'd found him out. "Uh, nothing." 

"That doesn't look like nothing to me," the disembodied voice intoned. 

"It's just a little paperwork - nothing bad, just some workload reports." 

"What did the doctor say about work and bed rest?" 

Simon hated to be on the spot and he still couldn't make out who was interrogating him so he decided enough was enough. "I'm not some fucking child that has to be watched to within an inch of my life! If I want to do a little paperwork, then I'll damn well do some paperwork!" 

Jim moved into the light with his arms folded across his chest and just stood there looking down at his disgruntled captain. "You're right, Simon. You aren't a child and we shouldn't be treating you like one. From this point on, Blair and I will let you do as much paperwork as you want. I mean, what does Doctor Perry know? How can something as simple as reading a few files put you and your baby at risk? He's probably over-exaggerating the harm the hypertension can cause. That's just what doctors' do. I'm sure you're completely..." 

"All right, all right!" Simon pushed the files away from him with an emphatic shove and glared up at his detective. "I'll follow the doctor's orders no matter how nuts I go." 

Jim smiled as he gathered the folders, "I knew you'd see things my way, Sir." 

* * *

The captain was definitely on the verge of going stir-crazy. He swore if he had to listen to one more dysfunctional, in-bred son-of-a-biscuit-eater complain about how his half-sister-turned-lover had been cheating on him with her Klansman husband who may-or-may-not have been a woman a few years ago, he was going to personally put up the money for Jerry Springer's hit. The man was a disgusting menace who believed all of his own hype and Simon was sick of it. Unfortunately, the remote had been misplaced some time and Jim and Blair were off doing who-knows-what while he suffered. 

Life was just not fair! 

And then he felt it. The tiniest of movements, but he felt it. A soft flutter of life like angel's wings under the skin of his abdomen. His hand immediately moved to the area and he felt sure that the movements grew stronger at his touch. The biggest grin graced his face as he thought about calling for his pseudo-nursing team, but then he decided that it could wait. This was for him - his special gift for all the stupid breathing exercises and the constant cheer of Sandburg and the infrequent trips out of the bed. This was his reward. 

His child. 

Life could be so wonderful! 

Now, if only Jim had left his loaded gun close by... The day would be perfect if he could put a nice bullet between the eyes of that grinning buffoon by the name of Springer. To hell with the TV! He needed a new one anyway. 

But, no. The gun was the first thing they had taken away from him - not out of any fear of suicide, but for the very real concern that the recoil from the heavy old-style weapon could cause an onset of contractions in his current state. So instead, he had to sit there and watch the moron from hell, or toss pillows at the set in a futile attempt to shut the yammering fool up. 

Or take option three. 

With a sly grin on his face, Simon looked both ways, straining his ears and wishing he had Jim's hearing to make sure the coast was clear. Setting one foot on the floor, then the other, he froze, half on the bed half off, convinced he was about to get caught. 

It was absurd. He felt like some sixteen-year-old sophomore sneaking out for a night of sex and beer with her forbidden biker boyfriend, not a police Captain wanting to go over and change the TV. Firming his resolve, he threw the bedclothes back and pushed himself to his feet. Dammit, he was a grown man, he was capable of determining whether or not he could stand.... 

The room swayed a little as he rocked to his feet, but he rode it through, waiting until he could see straight before slowly making his way to the set on the stand across the room. 

A twinge of protest from his body made him wince, but he shoved it aside, bending down low in an attempt to find the channel buttons, ignoring the protests from his back as he hunted the inset panel. There. Channel up, channel down...there should be some good boxing on ESPN or Showtime. He reached out and... 

...right on cue, Sandburg entered. "SIMON!!" He fairly shrieked, flying across the room and wrapping his arms around the older man, forcing him upright and escorting him back to bed. 

* * *

"Feel up to a bath, Simon?" Jim popped his head around the door. 

"You mean I _can?_ " Simon shot back, each syllable dripping with sarcasm. "Is it all right with the grand, mighty Pooh-Bah Perry?" 

Blair pulled a face. "Ignore him, Jim. He's being a Grumpy Butt," he teased cheerfully. Simon folded his arms and gave him a patented Banks Glare and the anthropologist hurriedly got off the bed to stand by his Sentinel. "I swear man," he said, hands flying. "If you want a bath, I have got this little glass bottle of stuff that will just make you _melt._ " 

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Is it legal?" 

Jim nodded. "It smells legal. Horrible, but legal." 

"A _niiiice_ refreshing blend of Rosemary, Bois de Rose, Lime oil, and _Ocimum Basilicum_ " 

"And a twist of lemon," Jim added. 

* * *

Simon relaxed into the bubbles, enjoying the feeling, giving into it totally. This, he could handle. The faint weightlessness provided by the water eased his back, the candles around the room flickered softly through the shower curtain, releasing pleasing scents into the air, and the soft strains of a gentle Jazz session soothed his mind. He had to hand it to the kid, Sandburg really knew how to pamper. Simon was beginning to feel he could spend the entire week in the tub... 

Until Sandburg pulled the curtain aside, grabbed a cloth and started soaping his back. 

"Sandburg!" he snapped, slapping at the, other man's hands. "I've been bathing myself for the past thirty-seven years!" 

To his surprise, Blair didn't back down. "Simon, you haven't been _pregnant_ for the last thirty-seven years!" He took a hold of the older man's arms and made eye contact. "Simon. You. Are. Pregnant. That means there is a lot of stuff you _can't_ do by yourself any more. That's why Jim and I are here to help you." He let go. "Come on, man, don't fight us. We just wanna make sure you have this kid ok." 

What could Simon say to that? He sat back and relaxed into the soothing rhythm of Sandburg's glorious hands and soon he was drifting off to his friend's chatter and the warmth of the water. 

* * *

The Captain was curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest, stroking it squeezing it, brow furrowing in distress as he searched for something he couldn't find. Blair watched the older man trying to wrap his legs around it, tucking the top protectively under his chin, and started taking off his clothes. 

"What are you doing?" Jim asked, astonished. 

Blair finished undressing and stood there in his boxers. "Simon needs someone," he said calmly, lifting a corner of the duvet and sliding in. Jim nodded once in understanding, then gently pulled the pillow from his captain's grasp. 

Simon whimpered softly as the comfort was removed, hands reaching out blindly. Blair slipped into his embrace, and the Captain sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure. "Drew..." Gently petting Blair's back and hair, he smiled in his sleep as the anthropologist returned the gentle embrace, a dark thumb rubbing gently over the shoulder cupped in his hand. His grip tightened slightly, pulling Blair closer against his chest, and his breathing evened out, slipping into the relaxed rhythm of deep sleep. 

Jim watched the two men nestled under the covers, something in his heart sparking. He didn't know what and he didn't know why. Just the sight of a semi-naked Simon wrapped around his lover did something to his heart. 

He waited until Blair had fallen asleep before taking the chair by the bed, watching in the darkness, puzzling over the sensation. 

* * *

Caught between wake and sleep, Simon sighed happily and tightened his arms around the warm body nestled at his chest. God, it had been so long... He rubbed his fingers through the soft hair and smiled as the other man moved closer, making little pleased sounds. Drew always did love head massages. He stroked strong fingers through the tumbled curls, beginning at the top and working his way down to the end of the long strands... 

Long strands. 

Since when did Drew have long hair? 

Simon cracked open an eye and caught a sideways view of... _SANDBURG??_

"Oh god," he moaned. "Jim is going to kill me. Slowly. Painfully." 

A pair of bright blue eyes blinked up at him, then Blair yawned and stretched, seemingly unembarrassed by the situation. "How are you feeling, Sir?" 

"Sandburg, I think after you've slept in my bed, you can call me 'Simon,'" he said, feeling oddly bereft as the smaller man shifted out of the circle of his arms. 

Jim was there, but to the Captain's relief, there was a warmth in his eyes that did _not_ speak of bloody deaths and shallow graves in secluded woodland areas. "Feel up to a little breakfast?" the Sentinel teased, " ... when you've quite finished groping my lover, that is." Instead of the expected rejoinder, Simon sat there, hands pooling in his lap, looking lost and terribly alone. 

Blair slipped back into bed as if he belonged there, territorially fluffing up pillows. "Tell ya what Jim. I think it's time we had a 'Jim is Blair's slave day.'" He wriggled back into the covers a bit more with a happy little sigh. 

"Yes, master," Jim bowed exaggeratedly, going along with the game. "What is thy wish, oh beauteous one of the large cojones?" 

"Food." Blair said indulgently, looking sideways at Simon, who was now leaning back as well, hands playing idly with the edge of the comforter. "Lots of it. And juice. Apple, I think. Simon?" 

The Captain jerked out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh, nothing for me, I'm fine..." he mumbled, eyes watching his fingers as they made little jumbled shapes against the blue cover. 

Blair smacked him lightly with a pillow. "Simon, you're spoiling this," he complained loudly. "Be a pig. Come on, we got Jim for the day, lets spoil ourselves and generally abuse this position of authority." He beckoned his lover over and patted his head fondly. "How 'bout a massage? I know your back's kinda sore after being stuck in bed all day. The Big Guy's got hands on him like you wouldn't believe." 

Simon was starting to pay more attention at the mention of a massage. "Really? Tell me more." 

Really enjoying his role, Blair grinned with all of the charm of the devil with the apple. "The man has the hands of a god. I swear, where his hands move pain doesn't stand a chance. He digs in deep and works all of the muscles like he's moulding a masterpiece and when he's done you know you've been worked over by a master. He is ..." 

Jim was smiling as his lover slowly but surely pulled their friend out of the sad place he'd been. He shook his head at the mention of him being a master. _No, Blair, I'd have to say you're the master. You've got him right where you want him._ "So, Simon, what would be your pleasure?" 

A playful grin crept up on Simon's face as he turned and fluffed his pillows with help from Sandburg and leaned back cradling his slightly bulging belly. "Now that you mention it, Jim, I think I am hungry. I'd like some of that honeydew melon you brought in yesterday along with some scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and wheat toast. I'm not really in the mood for apple juice, so maybe a little of that banana-pineapple juice would hit the spot. Then after we've eaten, you can show me just how good you are with those hands - my back is killing me." 

Jim bowed to Simon and secretly winked at Blair. Oh, yeah, they were definitely in the midst of a master. 

* * *

Jim cleared away the paltry remains of breakfast while Blair fussed with the arrangements, cramming poor Simon to one side while he spread an old sheet out to protect the covers. Secretly, he was glad. With Blair's coaxing, Simon had eaten nearly all of the immense repast set before him - balking at first - but eventually giving in to the gently cajoling voice reminding him he was eating for two now. 

As he watched the butter smears melt off the plate under the hot water, Jim grinned openly and chuckled a little at the conversation going on in the bedroom. 

//"Sandburg..." 

"Come on Simon, there is no way you're gonna lay flat. I'm not going to have you squashing my godson or daughter under all that food. Here, curl over on your side - no, _left_ side, remember what the Doc said? Hang on, hang on. Use this pillow. Let it support you." 

"Are you nuts, Sandburg? What do you think is going to be dribbling down my back? I am _not_ sleeping on an oily pillow." 

" _Simon._ " An exasperated sigh "Come on, it's no good Jim giving you a massage if you're gonna end up in knots from the position you're in. Besides, pillows wash, and if you're _that_ worried about it, _I'll_ sleep on it tonight."// 

Jim's heart did an odd little dance. Blair sleeping with Simon? A permanent arrangement? 

Shaking his head, Jim chased the feelings away and headed for the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of massage oil. This wasn't about sex. This was about Simon, what he needed to make it through. And if it meant the Sentinel giving up his bedmate for a few weeks, then it was ok. 

* * *

Jim glanced back at the room that held his captain and silently debated what he should do. It bothered him that he had to do this when Simon was obviously in need, but he still wasn't comfortable taking on the role that Blair had developed over the last few nights. Another soft whimper had him cringing in desperation as one part of him fought the urge to just get up out of his comfortable bed, head down to his boss' room and take said boss into his arms for the night. 

As he continued to stay in his bed, he couldn't stop himself from ragging on his absent partner. This was all Blair's fault! Blair had promised weeks ago - before any of this had come up with Simon - that he would help chaperone a Boys and Girls Clubs of America overnight in the Cascade National Forest. When the call had come in reminding him of his commitment, he'd tried to beg off, but Simon had insisted he'd be okay for one night and Jim had sworn he could handle everything. 

Looked like they were 0-2 and he was sure his lover would never let him forget it if things continued like this until he returned. 

With thoughts of tiny Blair's running through his mind saying "I told you so", Jim pushed back the covers on his bed and hurriedly made his way down the hall. Venturing inside as stealthily as any well-trained military operative, he was beside Simon and pulling him closer before his brain had fully registered that he'd released the doorknob. 

A soft moan from his friend accompanied the slight shifting into a comfortable holding position and Ellison was a little shocked to hear, "Jim?" 

"Yeah, it's me, Simon. I thought you could do with a little company." 

"What about...?" 

"Kinda figured I could do with the same as well. Besides, I was getting cold in that big bed all alone and I thought you guys wouldn't mind sharing some of your warmth with me. You don't, do you?" 

"No, course not. Glad ... here." Simon finished on a sigh and Jim could feel as the previously tight and strained muscles started to relax into his arms. "Didn't ... be alone. Needed..." 

"Yeah, buddy. I understand." And, amazingly enough, he did. As he felt his friend snuggle deeper into the embrace, something inside him warmed to the feeling of providing this tiny bit of comfort to Simon and that warmth took him into a deep and natural sleep. 

* * *

After the ending of the enforced bed rest, Simon found the two men deeply entrenched in his home. Simply put, he couldn't get rid of them. Blair remained his constant companion, in bed and out, sometimes Jim, and as his belly swelled with the growth of his unborn child, when his emotions ran high from the hormones, when his body ached with the new and unfamiliar sensations, Simon would let them both hold him, sandwiching his expanding body between theirs, bathing him in their love and he would feel safe again. 

* * *

In the middle of the night, Simon awoke, alone. Afraid now, he eased his bulk up against the pillows, slowly, ponderously shifting to accommodate his child, peering through the room for his companions. He was surprised he hadn't heard them when they got up, but knowing how sensitive they both were to his needs, he wasn't too shocked. 

A soft sound drifted into the room from the slightly opened door and Simon's curiosity got the better of him. Standing and grabbing his robe, he tied it above his growing ponch and headed quietly out the room and down the hall. Another noise - this time easily distinguished as a moan \- stopped him at the door of one of the extra bedrooms. Soft pants floated out and before he could stop himself, Simon had pushed the door open and peered inside - definitely surprised at what was playing out before him. 

He saw the curtain of brown hair hanging down, touching the smaller man's back as he threw his head back in rapture. A fine film of sweat on his body glistened in the moonlight as Jim's large hands roamed over him, stroking, caressing, and the Sentinel's proud head bowed as he touched his lover's most sacred places with his mouth. 

A tiny gasp escaped the clenched teeth, a whimper of ecstasy, tightly suppressed for the sake of the man supposedly asleep in the bed down the hall as the head moved lower, shifting, and the moon suddenly came on full, as if someone had thrown a switch and Simon saw it, saw Jim suckling at his lover's groin, tasting, revelling in the feel, working slowly, gently, in and out as Blair's shaft hardened more and more, turning a dark purple red with need. Jim drew away, lazily, and Blair nodded. 

"Yess...." 

He accepted Jim's legs around his waist, reaching out to caress the strong arms as Jim tilted backwards, aligning them as the Captain watched, entranced. Was that how they had looked? He and Drew? How could he have ever thought this act was wrong? How could he ever have fought against it? How could he ever have accepted anything else? 

Then Blair was sliding forward in one smooth motion, and Simon saw every inch of that proud cock disappearing into Jim, saw the two mouths joining, saw the two pairs of hands roaming, fumbling, then finally joining as they thrust together, each movement smooth and natural, glistening sweat highlighting the two perfect bodies entwined in the moonlight. 

As the cries grew despite their trying to control them for his sake, Simon knew it would only be a matter of time before they settled down from their pleasure and noticed him. As quietly as he could, he ignored the heightening moans of the two lovers and made his way back to his solitary bed - constantly fighting down the feelings of loneliness and jealousy that wracked his body. As he lay down, two tears drifted down his cheeks as he listened to his friends call each other's names in completion. He'd never felt so alone. 

* * *

"But, Simon, you need us around. You're not moving as well as you were. The baby's getting bigger and..." Blair almost pleaded as Simon gathered his papers. 

"And, I'll be fine, Sandburg. The doctor has released me to go back to medium duty, the baby's progressing perfectly and Chelsea has helped me find a more than competent housekeeper." 

"Yeah, but, who's gonna help you bathe and make sure you eat and who's gonna be there late at night when you just need someone to hold y..." 

"That's enough, Sandburg!" Simon interrupted harshly. "I can make it just fine without anyone doing those things. It's about time I started getting use to doing things on my own again. I've got to stand on my own two feet - even though I can't see them - and get used to being alone. It's how things are going to be." 

"But, you're not alone, Simon. Jim and I..." 

"Have each other and that's the way it should be." Softening toward his friend. "Look, Blair, I really appreciate everything you guys did for me - it meant a lot that you'd give up your time to help me out. But, you guys need to move on - get on with your lives - and so do I." 

Blair gave a defeated sigh, "So, that's it?" 

Simon turned away pretending to look for something. "That's it. Tell Jim thanks for me as well." 

"Yeah, whatever, man." He answered quietly as he closed the door behind him. 

Whispering to no one in particular, Simon dropped the papers in his hand and sat down hard in his recliner. "I'm sorry, Blair, but I just couldn't survive another night like last night. I have to get used to being alone." He sighed. "I can't go craving what I can't have." 

* * *

It started off as small things. 

One week after Simon asked Jim and Blair to leave and he returned to work, all four of his tyres were slashed. A few days later, his order adding to his Black Angels collection was delivered all mangled and broken. A week after that, the puppy that he had been waiting to be weaned from its mother was found strangled just days before he was set to take ownership of it. Another week passed and his housekeeper was involved in an accident where she broke both her legs and her collarbone. 

Simon chalked it up to horrible luck mixed in with a little anti-gay action. The times when he would actually talk to Jim or Blair, he would just shrug it off as "shit happening" and go back to avoiding them like the plague. 

Jim wasn't buying it. That many things affecting one person in the course of three weeks was too much of a coincidence and he felt like he owed it to his friend to find out what was going on - even if things were rocky between them. 

Which was another thing Jim wasn't buying. It seemed that suddenly Simon had cut them out of his life like yesterday's news and he had no idea why. Blair had mumbled something about Simon needing to stand on his own two feet when he had made it to the precinct after taking all of the stuff they'd accumulated at Simon's place back to the loft, but that hadn't given him any answers. When he'd tried to bring it up with his boss, his captain had quickly moved the subject to more work-related topics and dismissed him as soon as those ran out. 

Jim couldn't figure out what was happening on both fronts, but he knew where he could find the answers to at least one of them. He had put in a call earlier that morning and hopefully he'd be hearing something soon. 

As if his very thoughts had caused the action, the phone rang and he quickly picked it up. The conversation was short and terse and over within a few seconds. With very little wasted motion, Jim had his jacket and was headed for the door when he ran into Blair. 

"Whoa, Jim, where's the fire?" 

"I just got a call from an informant concerning something I'm working on. Wanna join me?" 

"Sure." Blair did an about-face and hit the button for the elevator. "Wait a minute. Which informant?" 

Jim gave him an innocent look. "Whadya mean, which informant? It's just one of my snitches. No biggie." 

"No biggie? Jim." 

"I promise you'll be reimbursed." 

"Jim, these are $180 shoes!" 

Pushing the younger man into the elevator as it arrived, "Not a problem. I'm sure Sneaks won't mind." 

The elevator doors closed on Sandburg's final bellow, "JIIIIIMMMMM!" 

* * *

As the two of them raced to their destination, Jim could only hope they weren't too late. Sneaks' information had been well worth the price of Blair's shoes, but if they didn't get to the Halloran bust as soon as possible, it was all going to be for nothing. 

"Jim, how reliable do you think his information is?" 

"He's never steered me wrong before - I don't see him doing it now. Besides, he was too on the money with all of Simon's supposed accidents and run of bad luck." Hitting the steering wheel, he barely controlled his anger. "I knew something was up. Why didn't I move faster on this?" 

Placing his hand on his lover's thigh, Blair tried to soothe his companion. "You can't beat yourself up over this, Jim. Without you, we would have no idea about Bento's hit. It's because of you Simon has a chance." 

"I know, but I just can't shake the feeling that..." 

The call over the radio cut Jim's words short and a chill moved down both men's spines as the call for emergency assistance for an officer down vibrated through the truck's interior. 

"Shit! We're too late!" 

All colour had leeched out of Blair's face as he listened to the almost frantic calls for help over the police band. "No, man. We don't know for sure it was Simon. We can't... It's not him. I won't believe it's him." 

"But, Sneaks said..." 

"I don't care what Sneaks said! It's not him!" 

As the truck screeched to a halt beside all of the activity, both men jumped out of the cab and headed toward the middle area where most of the cops and emergency personnel gathered. 

Just as they were nearly on top of the action, a welcomed voice called softly, "Jim." 

The detective whipped around barely containing the absolute relief he felt at the sight of his quite pregnant captain standing on the sidelines. "Simon." Grabbing his companion's arm and pointing in the other man's direction, he manoeuvred the both of them towards Banks. 

Blair stopped just short of the taller man. "Omigod, Simon, are you hurt?" 

"What?" 

Jim joined his lover's stare. "You're covered in blood. Do we need to get a medic over here?" He started looking around to see if any extras were nearby when Simon closed the gap between them. 

"It's not mine. It's Sajak's. I was the closest one to him and I tried to stop the bleeding." He let out a weary sigh. "I think I got more on me than I kept in him." 

"How close to you was he, Simon?" Jim asked. 

"What difference does that make? He was shot; I wasn't." 

Blair and Jim looked at each other and both nodded. Together, they each grabbed an arm and carefully guided their superior to one of the cruisers nearby and sat him down. "Sir, I want you to try to stay calm with what I'm about to tell you." 

A touch of fear crossed the larger man's face as the memory of another time, not too long ago, when Jim tried to keep him calm. "What's going on, Ellison? Did something happen to Daryl? Chelsea? The kids?" 

"No, Sir. They're all fine. I had some units dispatched to monitor them over the next few weeks." 

"Units? Monitoring? What the devil's going on?" 

Blair placed his hand on the captain's arm to try to soothe him. "Simon, we just got back from talking to Jim's informant, Sneaks, and he told us that Bento placed a hit on you in retaliation for his son." 

Simon blanched as his hand moved up to cover his stomach, "A hit? Bento has a hit on _me?_ " 

"Yeah. According to Sneaks, all of the accidents and strange stuff have been Bento's way of playing with your life - letting you know that his people can get to anything and everything of yours whenever he wanted." Jim gestured at the scene around them. "This was supposed to be where he had you taken out, but it looks like Sajak might have gotten in the way." 

Blair turned the older man's face toward him. "Simon, Sneaks was pretty sure ... Bento was behind the bomb that killed Drew." 

It was too much, too fast. Simon collapsed almost missing Jim's arms as he reached out to catch him. 

* * *

Simon awakened to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sun beaming onto his face from the wrong direction. _My bed faces away from the sun. What's going on?_ As he struggled to sit up, a pair of arms drifted from nowhere to assist him. "Easy, Simon. No fast moves. I don't think you're up to them." 

"Sandburg?" Simon asked as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Got it in one." The young man fussed with the covers and pillows for a minute and then sat down beside his friend. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I slept a week." 

Blair grinned, "Close enough for government work." 

The captain took a good look around at what could only be described as a rather posh log home and turned puzzled eyes back to his companion. "Where am I? What's going on?" 

"What's going on," Jim answered as he entered the room with a tray laden with foods and juice, "Is that you collapsed at the Halloran bust. Once we were assured that it was just exhaustion - which is amazing considering you were only alone for three weeks - and your anaemia putting up a fuss, we got Doc Perry's permission to move you and here you are." 

"And where is that?" 

Blair almost couldn't contain his excitement and pleasure of their location. "We're in the mountains in a cabin that one of Stephen's friends loaned us." He winked at Simon as he helped his lover place the tray on the bed. "Just the three of us." Remembering as he patted the bulge that was a part of Simon, "Oh, I mean the four of us." 

The older man took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten before he calmly turned flaming eyes on the two men before him. "Let me get this straight. While I was unconscious, you two took it upon yourselves to transport me - at twenty-eight weeks pregnant, mind you - to the back of beyond _away_ from civilisation and trained medical personnel. Is that about right?" 

Nervously, "Well, that's it in it's barest form, but we were thinking about your best interests. I mean, ... Bento, right, Jim?" 

"Yeah, shootouts, ricochets, lots of danger... bad guy." 

"Sooo, you bring me out to treacherous terrain - mountains, even - during snow season during a time when I have a hard time walking on _flat_ , _straight_ surfaces - my sense of balance is all shot to hell - and expect me to ... be grateful?" 

The two men looked at each other and turned back to their friend answering together, "Well, yeah." 

Simon shrugged, grinned and leaned back figuring he'd let them stew long enough and besides he was hungry. "Okay. Just wanting to make sure everything's clear." 

After food, it was time to address more mundane issues. "So, Dr. Perry will be coming up every other week to check on me and staying in the guesthouse behind this one?" Simon swiped the last piece of bacon from a mournful Ellison's plate. 

Jim nodded, "Yeah, with him and some of his volunteer staff coming and staying closer to your due date should this go on till then. Plus, if something should happen or you need something during the time Perry's not here, we have a fully gassed-up snowmobile that can get us down to the medical outpost in no time." 

Simon also nodded trying to hide the pride he felt. "You guys really did think of everything. I'm impressed." Patting his friend's arm, he smiled. "You did good." 

Jim beamed at the praise - though he couldn't figure out why it meant so much to him. "Well, I gotta make sure everything's perfect for my godson ... uh ... um ... or goddaughter." 

"Ellison, you didn't?" Seeing the other man colour with embarrassment, the smile was quickly replaced with a hurt look tinged with some anger. "Dammit, you promised!" 

"Simon, I couldn't help it. I was worried about you and it was only natural for me to monitor you while you were out of it. It was easier to use my sense of touch and ... well, .... It was just there." 

"You mean you actually just touched my stomach and you ... _felt_ it?" Shaking his head, he almost reeled at the implications, "This is unbelievable." Nailing his detective with his eyes, he pushed past his awe at his best detective's abilities. "Did Blair know this was possible? Of course he did - he was the one who came up with the 'no sex-determination by use of senses' thing in the first place." Simon sighed. "I really was wanting this to be a surprise." 

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry. But, if it's any consolation, I've done this a couple of times with my female friends and even when they were carrying boys, it wasn't as easy to determine as this little guy." 

Confused, "So, what are you saying?" 

Jim couldn't hide his smirk. "Just that, I've seen you in the bath, Simon, and I can honestly say he's definitely his father's son." 

* * *

A nice, simple routine settled over the house over the next few days and all three men seemed to be thriving with it. In the mornings, they'd enjoy a nice leisurely breakfast in Simon's room, followed by various baths and showers depending on the person, then a trip downstairs to watch a little satellite television and/or computer time till lunch. After lunch, nature time would be spent either walking around a bit outdoors or sitting on the veranda just enjoying the fresh air and the scenery until it either grew too dark or Simon grew too tired. They would then go inside with either Jim or Blair fixing dinner while Simon rested and then after the meal just lounge around or trade massages or listen to any one of Blair's myriad of stories until bedtime. Bedtime would find each of them saying their goodnights and Simon going to his solitary bed and Jim and Blair retiring to theirs. 

Everything _seemed_ perfect. 

On the outside. 

* * *

About a week into their stay, Blair found himself needing a glass of water. He quietly moved out of his lover's arms and headed for the hall bathroom so as not to disturb Jim any more than he already had. He'd just finished his tasks when he heard what sounded like a whimper ring out from Simon's room. As he took another step closer to the room at the end of the hall, the sound repeated and he found himself hurrying to his friend worried that something was wrong. 

The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. Simon, curved in on his side to accommodate his bulging stomach, was trying to press one pillow closer to him as he cried in his sleep into another. The tiny whimpers kept increasing as the warmth he sought - that his body so desperately craved - was absent from what he held. 

Making a quick decision, Blair hurried back to the room where his lover slept peacefully and gently awakened him. "Jim. Jim, come on. Wake up." 

Not detecting any cause for alarm from his partner, Jim came awake just as easily as his lover intended. "W-what is it, Blair?" 

"It's Simon. He..." 

Jim sat up quickly almost knocking the younger man over, "What is it? Is it the baby?" 

"Jim, calm down." Using his most soothing voice, he calmed his Sentinel down until he was leaning back on his pillows. "Physically, Simon's okay, but ... I think he's really hurting, man. Inside." Looking back towards the door. "When I got up to get some water, I heard this noise coming from his room and when I checked on him, ... he's just really hurting." 

"So, what do you want us to do, Chief?" 

"He needs us, Jim, like how we were back at his place when he was sick." 

"Blair, I-I don't know. That was then - it just kind of flowed. Stuff's different now - he was pushing us away not too long ago. I just..." 

"So, you're just gonna let him hurt like this." Running his hands through his hair. "I don't know why he pushed us away, Jim, but I can't turn my back on him when he needs me like this. If I can help him get a little peace, I've gotta go in there and try." 

Jim pulled his lover close and kissed the soft lips he adored. "It's okay. I'm not gonna try to stop you - I just need for you to understand why I can't." 

"I do understand." 

They kissed once more and then Jim pulled back and nodded toward the hallway. "He's starting to get really restless - you'd better go." 

At the door, Blair turned back and smiled at the picture of his lover. "I love you, Jim." 

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." 

* * *

As the fire moved from his groin up to the very heart of him, Simon couldn't help but moan. It felt so good and it had been so long. The gentle humping motion between the two men stirred something deep within him and he felt like he'd die if he didn't kiss his lover soon. As he turned over as quickly as his burgeoning body would allow, the sensations grew in intensity as his leg encountered the willing cock of his love. The movements increased and Simon opened his eyes to look into the blue of his lover's and... 

Found himself looking into the equally surprised Sandburg's. "Oh god," Simon cried as he curled up as if in pain. "Noooo. This can't be happening." 

Blair reached out a shaky hand and started to caress the larger man's arm in a soothing pattern. "It's okay, Simon. It's not a problem." 

"Yeah, right. I just woke up to the fantastic feeling of humping my best friend's lover while he sleeps the sleep of the innocent right down the hall. Yeah, no problem." 

"In case you didn't notice, I wasn't complaining or putting up much resistance." 

Simon's head shot up at the comment and his eyes locked into the younger man's. "But, - Jim?" 

Blair moved as close to his friend as the other man's belly would allow and caressed the frown that was marring his handsome face. "Jim knows I'm here. He knows I'm taking care of you." 

"Out of pity." Simon jerked away from the hand, away from the feelings it was causing. "I don't need a pity fuck." 

Blair followed him. "I'm not doing this out of pity." He trapped the larger man in the corner between the headboard and held his gaze. "No, because you need somebody, Simon, and I'm your friend and I care about you ... a lot. Don't push me away again. That tore me apart the first time." 

Simon closed his eyes and swallowed as if something were stuck in his throat, "I ... I just don't want to wake up again and ... be alone. I don't think I could handle that." 

"You're not alone, Simon. You haven't been alone since all of this happened and you won't ever be alone again as long as we're around. Just let us in, Simon. Let me in." 

Blair, ever careful of the precious life rounding his friend, leaned forward and kissed the captain's lips. He drew back at Simon's in-drawn breath and waited for some sign from the man. The slight sway toward him was enough for Blair as he again brought his lips to his companion's and this time settled there for a while. 

A noise from the door had both men on the bed turning to find Jim watching them with a strange look on his face. Simon tried to pull away, but Blair wrapped his arms around him holding him close. Once he was sure the older man wasn't going to move, he raised his hand to his lover, silently pleading with him to join them. 

Jim hadn't been able to stop the feeling that had overcome him as he watched his lover and friend kiss. It was the same feeling he'd felt all those weeks before, but he couldn't grasp what it meant. As he looked down at Simon snuggled close to Blair's side, he definitely knew what it wasn't - it wasn't jealousy though the picture might have seemed to call for it. No, this was something more and he had no idea what it was and where it was coming from. 

He had just decided to return to the other room no matter what Blair was asking for when he noticed movement from Simon. The larger man was moving closer to the younger - making room for Jim as best he could. 

Knowing that he couldn't slam the door on his friend's offering and yet still not comfortable because of his feelings, Jim quickly made his way to Blair's side and waited for them to shift back over before joining them in the bed. 

When they were all settled, Blair started kissing Simon, but the older man didn't feel right with Jim beside them so he pulled away. Blair kept on until finally Banks gave in and returned the kiss picking up where they had left off earlier. As Jim watched the situation unfurl, he was a little startled to feel a small hand reaching back to caress and fondle him. Soon that same hand had hold of his and was bringing it forward to rest on his captain's protruding belly. At the contact, all three men jumped as if an electrical charge had shot through their bodies. Blair delicately pulled away from Simon's mouth and shifted so that his lips could find those of his lover's behind him. As the two kissed, Jim's eyes met Simon's over the younger man's body and his hand continued to caress the soft bulge of his friend's child. 

Pulling away from both men, Blair shifted and manoeuvred until he had Simon between him and Jim. Without breaking eye contact, Jim helped Simon move closer to him till they were flush against each other with Blair caressing them both from his new vantage point. As Jim continued to look into the older man's eyes, the strange feeling grew until he finally was able to figure out what had been bothering him. "I'm not Drew, Simon. I'm Jim; I'm not a substitute for what you've lost." 

Shaking his head, the big captain couldn't fight the sadness that crept into his eyes. "I know that, Jim. _You_ were never the substitute." 

As if he had been waiting for that admission, Jim moved the final inches and claimed what he'd been waiting for. 

* * *

A low moan was the first sign that life had returned to the bed. Jim's was the first head to pop out from underneath the covers and he quickly had to dial down his sight at the glare from the midday sun. As he stretched, a darker head emerged from the inner cocoon and the detective couldn't resist kissing the mouth that now greeted him. "Hello again, sleepyhead." 

Simon blinked at the action with wonder. "What time is it?" 

Jim chuckled, "You just had what I'm guessing was one of the most interesting sexual experiences of your life and all you can ask is what time it is. You are a rock, Simon." 

"I could have told you that from this morning," a voice piped in from under the covers. Blair pushed aside his hair and everything so that he could catch a glimpse of his lovers. He beamed as he leaned over and first kissed Jim, then Simon and finally Simon's stomach. "And how are my three favourite people faring this fine afternoon?" 

The two older men looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "Sticky." 

Blair laughed and managed to uncurl himself from around Simon's back. "Well, I guess you should have thought about that when you fell asleep after _those_ kind of activities." 

"Since you were right in the middle of _those_ kind of activities and you added your share to the 'situation', Sandburg, I don't think you have much to say." 

"At the time, I didn't hear you complaining, Simon." 

"Boys, boys," Jim interrupted before the give-and-take escalated. "I think it's safe to say that all of us are responsible for our present predicament and that we all enjoyed getting into said predicament. Now, if we don't want to find ourselves in another more embarrassing situation, I would suggest we get our asses in gear and start trying to clean up." 

Watching as his lover moved away from the bed in all of his glory, Blair had to ask, "Do you know something we don't?" 

Jim popped his head back in the room and grinned. "Only that Doc Perry just pulled up at the guesthouse and it's probably not going to take him long before he shows up here." 

It was hard to tell which was louder - Jim's laughter or Simon and Blair's yelps as they rushed around trying to get ready. 

* * *

"I am amazed at the difference in you, Captain Banks." Dr. Perry enthused as he put up his stethoscope. "Your blood pressure is down and your colour is much improved. Considering how you were looking the last time I saw you, this is almost miraculous. What's your secret?" 

Seeing his two lovers smirking in the corner over coffee, Simon decided to get a bit of his own back. "Having two men at your beck and call to bend over and open wide for your every whim is a must. Not to mention them being very flexible and able to take on any job - no matter the size - causes amazing results." 

The doctor tried to ignore the sounds of spewing coffee behind him as he gave Simon a wink. "Well, er, whatever it was, I say keep it up ... uh ... so to speak and I'll check in on you again before I leave." He stood and turned to face the two who were busy trying to wipe up the small mess they'd made. "Gentlemen, excellent job. He's doing even better than he was back in Cascade." Nodding toward the hallway, Perry closed up his bag, "If one of you will follow me down, I can get you acclimated to the medical toys I brought up for him and also my new instructions for him." He watched as the silent communication between the two seemed to designate Blair. "Okay, shall we? I'll see you later, Captain Banks. Oh, and Detective Ellison, don't wear him out too much while we're gone. He does need to keep up his strength." 

A red-faced Jim waited until he was sure they were out of earshot before heading towards the bed. "That was mean, Simon. Can you imagine what he's thinking about us? I saw the look. He thinks we're having our wicked way with your poor, defenceless, pregnant body." 

Simon couldn't stop his laughter, "Yeah, it's probably no less than you deserve. You think just because I don't have enhanced sight I didn't see that rather vulgar gesture you made when he was talking. You forget, this isn't my first child - I still have parent radar from Daryl." 

"I'll try to remember that in the future." He cocked his head in his classic listening pose. "Oh, man." 

"What?" 

Now it was Jim's turn to laugh. "You know those instructions he wanted to give us?" He made himself comfortable beside his new lover. "Well, let's just say you didn't come out of all this as innocent as you might think. Right now, he's instructing Blair on the best positions for maximum pleasure for both parties during intercourse in the third trimester." 

"He is not." 

"Trust me, he is and from the way Blair's heart is beating, I think he's hit on one of his kinks." 

Simon dropped his head in his hands. "I'm doomed. He's got more energy in his little finger than I have in my whole body." 

"Now, I wouldn't say that," Jim leered at him as he ran a long finger down his companion's leg. "Considering that you're lugging around an extra twenty-five pounds there, you showed remarkable ... energy this morning." 

At the mention of that morning, the smile on the dark man's face slowly faded. "Did you really believe that? That my reactions to you were because I saw you as a substitute?" 

Jim realised the fun and games were over. "I think a part of me did. Every time I would see you with Blair, I'd want to be with you guys, but ... I kept wondering if it was me you were seeing or Drew." 

Simon sadly chuckled as he shook his head. "You want to know something funny? The only time I can ever remember Drew being really angry was when I told him about Cooper and Larnasky and what they were saying about me falling in love with him. He literally exploded and used more profanity in those few minutes than the whole time we were together." Turning away, his eyes grew distant with memories, "I think that was actually his biggest fear - that I would suddenly realise my true feelings for you and get rid of the 'substitute.'" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think he knew even though I wouldn't admit it to myself." 

"Simon, ..." 

"I did love him, you know?" 

"I know. I felt your pain when I told you he was gone. No one can fake that kind of gut-wrenching emotion." 

"That day, I would have happily died with him. Ouch!" 

"What is it? Do I need to get Perry back up here?" 

Simon shook his head as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm okay, I just got a rib shot for my trouble." 

"The kid was probably letting you know how much he didn't appreciate your saying that." He grabbed one of the darker hands beside him squeezing it tightly. "God, Simon, do you know what that did to me hearing you say that? Promise me you won't ever say anything like that again. I can't think of something happening to you without getting this... Just promise me you're here now and there are no more thoughts of joining Drew or whatever." 

Squeezing back, his captain raised their clasped hands to his mouth. "At first, he was a substitute for what I had been denying wanting, but then he became so much more." Whispering, "I just hope he knew that in the end." 

"He knew, Simon. I think as soon as you told him you'd go through with this little guy, he knew." Taking a deep breath, Jim slowly released it enjoying the moment's peace. "When you first started realising how you felt about me, why didn't you say something?" 

Simon snorted. "You had Blair - I couldn't compete." 

"Compete, no, but maybe share. Co-exist. Cohabit. I don't know. We could have figured something out." 

"Jim, I fought my desire for Drew for almost six months. There was no way I was going to just come out and ask to be a part of what you and Blair had - no matter how wonderful - how much a part of my dreams - it seemed. It just wasn't in me then." 

"Well, I hope it's in you now because from this point on, you're with us." He leaned toward the larger man and kissed him deeply, softly caressing the bulge of the baby as a foot or something pushed against its pliable shield. "Both of you. Like Blair said, you're not alone any more. You're a part of us now." 

Simon turned to completely face the man beside him and pulled him deeper into his arms as they continued to kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he smiled. "Fifteen." 

Jim, still dazed from the wonders of that mouth, looked confused. "What?" 

"You said I was lugging around twenty-five extra pounds and I say it's only fifteen." 

"Fifteen, my ass. I'll give you twenty." 

"Ellison, if you have any hopes of getting a chance to use those positions Perry was talking about, I'd seriously rethink that." 

"Like I said, fifteen and not a pound more." 

* * *

Blair sprawled naked in the sturdy chair, hair hanging full down his shoulders as he rested a hand on either armrest, legs splayed, cock standing proud and full, like a national monument. Simon stared for a moment in sheer awe at the sight of the firm body, the slightly stubbled, dark-shaded jaw, the full lips, open slightly, the incredible blue eyes, smoking with desire, and the pure _sensuality_ of the man. 

It was all his fantasies and desires and wishes at once. It was Kwanzaa and Christmas and Easter and New Years and his birthday all rolled into one and saturated with sex. 

And tonight, it was his. 

All he had to do was take it. 

With slow, ponderous, waddling steps he approached the god seated before him, feeling like some sort of acolyte as he moved closer. _Oh my god._ He could _feel_ the sex rolling off the man in waves, all directed at him. 

Hesitantly, Simon stopped before the chair, looking at the angles. "Blair \- " he was surprised he could form a coherent sentence. "Are you sure?" _Please don't say no, I may very well explode_ "I could squash -" 

"Simon..." That low, throaty, seductive purr was all it took and his hesitation fell away. Taking the hands held out to him, Simon raised one knee then the other, awkwardly fitting himself on the chair, knees pressed up either side of the other man's strong thighs, sitting back on his heels. 

From this proximity it was even more intoxicating. For a brief, fleeting instant, he wondered if this was what it was like for Jim, to be so intimately aware of his partner, every sensation blown to the fullest, etched into his mind. Then those long-fingered hands came up and slowly began to drive him out of his mind. 

* * *

This was their first time, and Blair wanted it to last. The first time since Drew's death that Simon had actually had sex, real sex, allowed himself to be touched, taken in the most intimate of ways. Blair took his time exploring the strong body on his, hand starting at the top, brushing along the sculptured cheeks, imprinting the feel of the other man forever on his psyche. He cupped Simon's head in his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs over the full lips, fingers trailing up to trace the outline of his ears. Trying with every touch, every motion to transmit the love he felt for this man, this proud, strong, brilliant man, his friend, his lover. The other man's eyes were closed, breath quickening, lips parted slightly and a small pink tongue flicked out to taste the questing digits. 

Blair trailed the tips of his fingers down the strong jaw to the muscled shoulders, cupping them in his hands, feeling the faint sheen of sweat forming on the warm skin as his hands moved again, travelling down the Captain's arms, registering every muscle, learning every tiny flaw and indentation on the biceps. 

Blair took the restlessly clenching and unclenching hands in his and raised them to his lips - one, then the other, bestowing tiny, worshipful kisses on the smooth skin, sucking each perfect finger in his mouth and releasing it before moving his hands up again to smooth over the gloriously sculpted chest. He ran his fingers over the extended planes of his lover's pectorals, and Simon moaned as his palms brushed teasingly over his nipples. Blair watched entranced as the twin peaks rose and hardened, then leaned forward to taste one dark mound. 

Simon threw his head back in ecstasy as Blair gently rolled his nipple between his teeth, tongue flicking out to soothe, taste, circling and dipping. He was so hard now he thought he would come there and then. With a struggle, he managed to restrain himself from clutching the mop of curly hair below his chin, then the anthropologist blew gently on the moistened skin and moved to the other one, and all reason flew straight out the window. 

With a moan, Simon entwined his hands in the long hair, feeling it trail like silk over his knuckles, every strand alive, so soft... 

He reluctantly let go as Blair drew back, focusing on the other man's hands as both index fingers joined and trailed down his sternum before separating to splay warm palms across his swollen stomach. The dance was slow and loving, gently caressing every inch before coming down further, ignoring his leaking cock and rubbing his thighs. 

"Simon..." He opened his eyes and met Blair's, reading what was offered in those mysterious blue depths. Nodding, he shifted closer, careful even now to keep his full weight on his own legs, gasping as his pubic hair brushed that of the man beneath him. Blair arched and squirmed under him, bringing them into even more contact, throbbing erections, one pale, one dark chocolate, touching and sliding against each other, faster and faster as precum dripped from two tips, easing the way. 

With a soft exhalation and a graceful arch Simon came, head thrown back, hands gripping the smaller ones in his as semen sprayed the air in an impressive arc. It was incredible. Indescribable. Never before had _anyone_ made him come like this with only tender, loving touches. 

Drawing back, he bent his head and touched his lips to the full ones of his lover. It started gently, but quickly turned passionate as fire blossomed between the two men. Simon felt a hand trail softly down his back, gentle fingers coated in a cool gel brushing against his opening and shifted back, wanting more. 

The fingers slipped inside, one, then two, slowly turning inside his body, coating him, stretching him and soon a third gained entry. Pulling back, Simon felt two sets of strong hands, from the front and the back supporting him as he awkwardly unfolded his legs, slipping them through the gap between the chair seat and arms, until he sat completely in the firm lap, knees bent, the tops of his feet trailing on the smooth carpet. Bracing his feet flat on the floor, he raised himself, even now feeling Jim's hands on his hips steadying him, supporting him, guiding him as he centred himself over his goal. 

With a slow, even motion, Simon sank down, feeling that marvellous cock slowly entering him, piece by piece, filling him in a way he had never imagined any other man but Drew could. 

"Drew..." He wasn't aware he had spoken the name out loud until he felt Blair's gentle arms encircle him, holding him close, felt the soft lips brush his ear as the other man whispered to him. 

"You don't have to do this, Simon..." It was the barest puff of breath carrying the words. "You always have a choice." 

It was incredible, even now, in the throes of passion, half-sheathed in his superior officer - Blair's only concern was for his lover. With a final motion, Simon took the rest of the length, revelling in the feeling of Blair _inside_ him. He sat there for a long moment, cradled in the arms of a man easily half his weight, adjusting to the situation, then his mouth found Blair's and he started to move. 

He soon had a smooth rocking motion set up with his knees, feeling the smaller man slide smoothly in and out of him, every inch of the thick penis massaging his internal walls, pushing against his prostate over and over again. 

Without losing his momentum, he reached down and cupped his hands over the ones encircling his shaft, feeling it from the inside and outside as Sandburg pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

That marvellous, talented mouth found his nipples again as Blair pushed a little harder against him, over and over, teasing and taunting his aching tits until it was finally too much and he toppled over the precipice with a primal scream. 

The feeling from inside as Blair fell with him, shooting deep inside impossibly made him come again, draining him of every drop until he fell exhausted and spent against a chest of semen-matted hair. 

An eternity of soothing noises and soft caresses lasted until he slowly came back and started to put the scattered fragments of his brain back together. He realised Jim was carrying him - no mean feat with all the extra baggage - and laying him softly on the bed before turning back to lay Blair gently beside him. The anthropologist's hand immediately came down to entwine with his, pressing a soft kiss to the back before snuggling closer and drifting to sleep. 

Simon trailed a hand over the soft curls, feeling sleep tug at the edges of his mind as well, only to flee as Jim re-entered the room, a bowl in his hands and an odd expression on his face. 

Suddenly Simon was afraid. Would the intimacy of what he and Blair had shared come between the couple? It wasn't worth it. It never would be, nothing would be worth tearing those twin souls apart. "Jim -" 

Ellison put a gentle finger to his lips and trailed a warm cloth over the other man's body, gently wiping away the sweat and semen. "That was beautiful," he whispered, folding the cloth in half and dropping it back into the bowl of warm water. "Beautiful." Leaning over the bed, he cupped a loving hand over his Captain's belly and kissed him. 

* * *

A few days later, the setting sun found the guys lounging upstairs on the big bed they now shared, playing cards. Dinner had been a pleasant surprise as Simon had shown off his prowess and agility in the kitchen \- even with the now disputable number of extra poundage. Though he tired rather quickly, the meal had turned out perfectly and Jim and Blair had tried figuring out a way they could repeat the occurrence without the added risk. Simon had just listened, chuckling at some of the more ... inventive ideas. 

The play was pretty intense and had left each with his own losses. Though Jim was ahead, he was still down to pants, boxers, socks and shoes. Simon was doing okay - he had managed to hold onto his shirt and boxers. Now, Blair hadn't seemed to be as into the game as the others - it was almost like his mind was on other things. He was barely holding on to his boxers and, judging by his expression, those were about to go the way of the rest of his clothes. 

"I fold," Blair sadly admitted as he dropped his cards. 

"Impossible, Chief. That's four in a row. Nobody has that much bad luck outside of Vegas." 

Taking off his boxers and tossing them at the detective, Blair gave his lover a saucy grin, "Well, what can I say. I'm in the presence of two of the best poker players and I just can't compete." 

Jim cocked an eyebrow as he removed the boxers from his head and eyed them. "Can't or won't?" 

A wink. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

Simon watched the by-play going on in front of him and surreptitiously slipped the younger man's cards off of the bed and took a look. "I'll be damned!" 

Both men turned and stared at their Captain and asked, "What?" 

The older man held up the cards facing them. "I think we've been had, Jim. The little pissant had a full house." 

As the detective turned a disbelieving glance on his partner, Blair managed a sheepish grin shrugging off the looks. "No one is that bad, Jim. I mean, you've played with me before - you couldn't have been that clueless." 

"Actually, I just thought your mind was on ... other things." 

"Of course it was - I knew the stakes. Why do you think I deliberately lost about seven or eight games." 

Simon was incredulous. "Damn, Sandburg. Have you been throwing almost from the beginning?" 

Now the smile was mischievous. "Pretty much." 

"Any particular reason why?" 

"Well, you see, I wanted to test out a little theory of mine." He leaned back on the bed spreading his legs and walking his hand down his body \- stopping at first one nipple and then the other. "I was wondering how well you guys would play with a little temptation." His hand moved lower to his navel revelling in the intent stares of his lovers. "Simon, ... I uh think it was your turn." 

Simon was mesmerised by what he was seeing to the point where his hand was a thing of the past. "You expect me to play with you over there..." his eyes followed Blair's hand as it glided down and took hold of the rapidly enlarging cock, "doing that." Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of the images. "No way, Sandburg. Uh uh." 

"So, does this mean you're folding?" 

Shifting in his spot to find a more comfortable - and less strained - position, the older man licked his lips. "As long as you're doing what you're doing, then I am. Cards are _not_ on my mind right now." 

Blair pouted as his breathing hitched with his motions. "Don't you want to help me out with my little experiment?" 

"Not if it entails anything that requires my brain functioning." 

The anthropologist seemed to have been waiting for an admission like that because the sexiest smile came over his face at the words. His hand stopped its intoxicating movements as his eyes locked with the dark man's. "Then I'm going to assume that as long as your brain isn't involved, you might be willing to participate in ... other matters." At Simon's captivated nod, he grabbed one of the pillows, dropped it on the floor in front of him and then shifted until his legs hung over the bed. "Come here, Simon." The captain stood carefully and moved around the bed stopping in front of the man obviously in charge. "Now, since you willingly forfeited the game, it's only fair that you give up your clothes. So, drop the shorts and shirt." 

Simon complied as quickly as his bulk would allow and soon he was as naked as his tormentor. "Okay. Let's see how well you follow instructions, Banks." A wicked smile. "I want you on your knees." With a little help from Jim, who had been patiently awaiting his own instructions for the activities of the moment, the older man was able to assume his requested position with no problems. "Good. Now, Simon, I want you to bring that wonderful mouth a bit closer." He did so making sure he stayed on the pillow underneath him. "Excellent." Blair shifted and watched enthralled as his captain drew in his scent. "Kiss me, Simon." At the command, that glorious mouth latched on to his and Sandburg felt like he was going into orbit. "Oh god," he managed in between lip locks. "Simon ... Simon ...um ... Simon! Stop, man. This ... is only the first part." The older man finally pulled away and let him catch his breath. "Okay, okay. Um... Because you're doing _really_ well, I'm gonna let you decide what you want to do." Blair's eyes began to sparkle. "Have at me, Simon." 

The captain's eyes grew wide as he viewed the smorgasbord that was Sandburg and debated where to start. The tiny pulse-beat in his lover's neck called to him like a siren song and Simon was not strong enough to resist. Drawn to the spot like a beacon, he latched on as if it were his lifeline - sucking and nibbling his way along the neck - Blair's moans egging him on. The temptation became too much and Simon decided it was time to move ahead. Leaning forward, his mouth dropped to the younger man's left nipple and started a teasing dance with the now-hard nub. Blair began to writhe in pleasure at the feelings and he knew that he was fast loosing control. Not wanting to leave Jim out of the play, he looked up at the standing man. "Jim. Since ... you won by-by ... default ... oh god! ... You get to claim your prize." A dangerous look came into the dark blue eyes. "Pre-prepare Simon. I want you to fuck him while I watch." He moaned and nearly leaped off of the bed as Banks moved to the other nipple and continued his onslaught. "Oh man. Make it quick before he sends my brain south. I want to be able to enjoy this." 

Simon looked up and smiled. "Oh, you'll enjoy this. Trust me." He lowered his head again and ran a playful tongue over the tip of Blair's straining cock taking pleasure in the man's bucking. "Definitely enjoy." 

Jim decided now was as good a time as any to fulfil his assigned duties while both men were totally engrossed in each other. He grabbed the lubricant they'd made sure was always close at hand and kneeled behind Simon kissing the length of his spine. Coating his finger, he ran the digit down the dark cleft of his slightly older lover's ass, revelling in the slight tremors he was causing. As he gently pushed the finger in the tiny opening, Jim could feel the shock shoot through both men as Simon moaned with the contact and Blair reacted to the moan on his penis. Carefully he moved the finger around stretching the area until he felt confident enough to add a second and establishing a rhythm that was slowly making the older man crazy. By the time he'd added a third finger and found the ever elusive prostate, he couldn't tell who was the louder in the moan department - Simon or Blair. 

The younger man finally broke through his daze enough to warn his partner. "Not ... too ... rough, Jim. Have ... to ..." 

"I know, Chief. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." Ellison used more of the lube on himself and aligned his aching cock with the now stretched opening. "Simon, I need for you to lean back a little for me." As his lover complied, Jim carefully pushed forward encasing the head in the tight hole. Three simultaneous groans filled the room and, in that moment, everything else around them ceased to exist as they all focused on each other. 

Pulling Simon further down his cock until he completely filled him, Jim snaked his arms above and below his lover's belly - never forgetting the precious life within - then together, the two men re-positioned themselves so that Simon could return to his feast of Blair. 

Without a spoken word, a pattern was soon established that seemed to satisfy all parties if the joyful gasps were anything to go by. As Jim helped ease his older companion off of him, Simon's mouth would engulf Blair's penis almost to the root. Back and forth, up and down - sometimes with a little body twist here or a little ball lick there. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow, but always so good. 

As Blair's cries increased, Simon decided it was time to give the younger man his reward. On the next upstroke, he relaxed his throat muscles, taking the substantial length deep, and performed a little act he'd learned from Drew that was guaranteed to produce extraordinary results. Sandburg's eyes widened as his body arched - letting loose a loud, earth-shattering scream as he climaxed. 

Jim had figured out something was up by the change he could feel in Simon's body so he rested his weight back on his bent legs and decided to enjoy the show. While he watched his younger lover in the throes of orgasm, his need for completion steadily increased until it was taking everything in him not to ram into Simon like a freight train. 

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds, his captain released Blair's now depleted cock and sat back hard on Jim's sending a thrill through both men. The detective tightened his arms in their protective positions and latched his mouth onto Simon's neck in the one spot he knew the older man loved. Taking the contented sigh from his lover as a sign he was ready, Jim renewed his earlier strokes until he had a rhythm going that was quickly sending both men to the edge. He moved his right arm slightly lower so that his hand could caress Simon's leaking cock knowing it wouldn't be much longer for either of them. Pumping harder, Jim knew the exact moment his lover went over the edge - even before the bone-deep moan sounded, but nothing prepared him for the tight, vise-like grip of the muscles that suddenly fastened onto him. 

As his eyes shot open at the feeling, he pulled Simon back to him tightly and thrust once, twice before releasing his seed deep within the older man. 

Blair, having finally recovered from his earlier bout, grabbed Simon's arms and leaned his lover on him as Jim fell back. Stroking Banks' head and murmuring gentle nonsense words, he waited until he was sure the captain was recovered enough before trying to get his attention. "Simon? Simon, you ready to move back to the bed?" He watched as his companion nodded slowly. "Okay. Lean your weight onto me and I'll pull you up. Ready?" Blair placed his arms underneath the captain's and together they managed to pull the larger man up and manoeuvre him into a comfortable position where he drifted off peacefully. Once he was sure Simon was fine, he moved down to where Jim still lay and kissed the slightly parted lips. "How are you doing?" 

Jim opened sated eyes and smiled at the happy man above him. "I'm fine. Simon?" 

"He's out like a light, but everything seems okay." Blair caressed his lover's chest as he kissed his forehead. "I thought you looked a little zonked down here, so I decided to pay you a little visit." 

"I appreciate that." He blinked a couple of times to get his bearings. "Zonked, huh? Doesn't seem like the right word to describe how I'm feeling after that." 

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could come up with after having my brains blown. It's a wonder I'm even making sense right now." 

Jim's smile grew. "So, would you say you enjoyed yourself?" 

"Enough that I'll have to make it a habit of losing at cards more often." Blair answered winking at his partner. 

* * *

Continued in part three.

Text link to part three: <http://www.squidge.org/archive/cgi-bin/convert.cgi?filename=au2/simpletwist_b.html>


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been split into 3 parts for easier loading.

## A Simple Twist of Fate

Author's webpage: [http://www2.50megs.com/thezoo/ ](http://www2.50megs.com/thezoo/)

* * *

A Simple Twist of Fate - part three   
Authors: jhourdhaun and BlairsBoff   
Email: sammi4@airmail.net and taleya@ihug.com.au 

Jim had been monitoring Simon's movements for the last hour, so he wasn't surprised at the soft moan. Carefully, so as not to awaken the sleeping Sandburg, he shifted so that he could caress his older lover. "That bad, huh?" He whispered into Simon's ear. 

"The worst. It feels like he's kicking field goals in there." Another sharp kick had the captain hissing in pain. "I think he's pissed, but I have no idea why. I didn't eat anything I shouldn't and I haven't been lifting anything I shouldn't. Hell, I haven't really been out of bed much lately." Simon tried to grin but it soon turned into more of a grimace. "You guys have seen to that." Another moan. "At this rate, I'm gonna be more battered and bruised on the inside than I am on the outside." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry. Geez! I lose control once in the heat of passion and bite you and you won't let me forget it." 

Simon gritted his teeth as he again shifted position. "Get the kid to stop with the kicking and I'll never say another word, Ellison. I promise." 

The Sentinel, realising this was an opportunity to have his one sin cleared up, reached out his senses toward his lover and his child trying to determine what had said child so upset. When nothing leapt out at him after several minutes and more noises of pain from Simon, Jim returned all of his senses except touch back to normal and proceeded to place his hands on the bulging belly. Extending his touch, he found how the baby boy was positioned and moved gently starting up a caressing motion that he matched his voice to. "Hey, little fella. It's your Uncle Jim. What's got you so unhappy?" Moving his mouth closer to the area, he continued his loving massage. "You're really giving your daddy a hard time here and it's hurting me to see him in pain like this. Whatever it is, little guy, I promise we won't let it happen again - just let your dad get some rest, okay?" 

Amazingly, the kicks dwindled away to nothing and finally Simon released a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I didn't know how much more of that I could take." 

Jim raised his head back up continuing the caresses below and latched his mouth onto his lover's. When he was satisfied, he pulled back slightly and grinned. "I had a remarkable incentive. From this point on, there will be no more talk of the biting incident." 

"What biting incident?" 

"Good man," Jim answered as he returned his mouth to the other. 

When they finally pulled apart, Simon let out a different type of groan. "I think I might have figured out my son's problem." 

The detective decided his lips were needed elsewhere and he moved on to his captain's neck. "Yeah, what?" 

"I ... do believe he's acquired the same addiction as his father." Simon felt Jim stop his wonderful torture as he waited for the answer. "I think he's become as addicted to the touch of one James Ellison as I have." 

Even in the darkness, Simon couldn't miss his lover's ecstatic smile. 

* * *

"And a few pairs of strawberry briefs - medium and extra-large," Jim concluded as he spoke into the phone with some embarrassment. 

/"What did you say, Detective?"/ Doctor Perry's voice asked in disbelief. 

Clearing his throat, Ellison tried to ignore the enthusiastic moans coming from the direction of the couch as he relayed one of the last items on his supply list. "They're for Simon. Um, Blair sort of had a pair here as a gag and well, Simon'sbeencravingthemeversince," he finished in a rush. 

/"He's craving fruity underwear? In sizes, no less?"/ 

"Doc, please. No questions - you really wouldn't want to know the answers. Just trust me and get them here. Simon will be happy and Blair and I will be eternally grateful. You just don't know how unrelenting the man can be when he can't get what he wants." 

/"Whatever you say, Detective."/ A put-upon sigh drifted along the phone lines. /"Is there anything else?"/ 

"Uh, yeah, one more thing. Blair's been craving those exotic juices you brought up the last time. You think you can get us a couple of cases?" 

/"Cases?! What are you doing - bathing in the stuff?"/ 

As the noises increased from the other side of the room, Jim quickly decided enough was enough. "Again, Doc, you _don't_ really want to know. We really appreciate your doing this for us and we're looking forward to your return visit. Drive carefully and we'll see you soon." Almost before the receiver was down, Jim had made his way over to his lovers and was quickly getting in on the fun. 

Having been so engrossed in his supply list as well as the actions of the other two men, the detective failed to notice the slight hum of a tiny mechanism that was registering information from the doctor's phone to another location. 

Unbeknownst to him, it _would_ be something that would come back to haunt all of them. 

* * *

"Tell Bento we've got a link to Banks," a gravelly voice intoned through the phone line. "We've got Leon and Smits tracking his doctor down. So, it won't be long before that pansy-assed captain is as dead as his faggot D.A. boyfriend." 

"I'll be sure to get that message to Mr. Bento. I'm quite positive it will make his day." 

* * *

The sound of flesh pounding into flesh filled the room in much the way the heavy scent of blood did. A single man sat weakly in his chair as two more men took turns beating his rapidly fading body. 

"Okay, Perry. You have one more chance to tell us where Banks is. One more chance to determine if your death will be painful or painless," the first man explained as he slapped the doctor open-handed. "The man can't be worth dying a horrible death." 

"I ... told you I-I ... don't know what you-you're talking about." 

The second thug curled his fist and slammed it into Perry enjoying as the doctor's cheek split with the impact. "That's not the right answer, old man. We know you're Banks' doctor and we know you came up here to treat him. What we don't know is exactly where he is." He menacingly grabbed one of the knives that had been set up on the table nearby and took great satisfaction at the scream it elicited as he swiped it across the doc's bound hands. "Now, we can do this the easy, clean way or the hard, messy way. But, either way, you _are_ gonna tell us what we want to know." He moved closer to his prey, his eyes never leaving the terrified man's. "Tell me, doctor, have you ever seen a person that's been filleted?" 

Bone-chilling screams shattered the air outside of the medical outpost for what seemed like hours. And then, there was silence. 

* * *

Simon tried as hard as he could, but he just couldn't find a comfortable position. If he lay on his back, he hurt. If he lay on his side, he hurt. If he sat up, he hurt. Dammit, he just fucking hurt! 

The guys had tried everything for him - they'd even tried being his human pillows. Nothing had worked. As a result, the atmosphere in the cabin could only be described as a touch tense. Simon was thirty-five weeks pregnant and the changes in his body demanded that he receive as much rest as possible. Of course, that same body refused to find a position that would allow him to get comfortable, so that meant rest - and sleep \- was out of the question. 

Which, unfortunately, also meant that Jim and Blair couldn't rest or sleep either. 

Three men with little to no sleep for a couple of days wouldn't normally have been a problem. But, one of those men was dealing with a lot of hormones - not to mention his nipples were aching - and that guaranteed it was hell. 

"I'm giving up. I don't want to be pregnant any more!" Simon groused as he tried to ease the pain from his back as he half reclined half-sat on the sofa. 

Jim sighed at his boss' repeated comment. The older man had steadily been working on his last nerve, which wouldn't have been so bad if he'd had sex to recompense for it, but good old Dr. Perry had nixed any of that with Simon now that he was in the home stretch and Blair had decided it wasn't fair for them to partake when Simon couldn't. Fair! Fairness didn't come into play when he was suffering from a bad case of frazzled nerves and an even worst case of blue balls. Taking a deep breath, the detective recited a calming mantra and tried to be understanding of his boss' torment. "I don't think it works that way, lover. Thing's are no longer on your time schedule. From this moment on, everything depends on when that little guy is ready." 

"Wanna bet? You forget, this is not like female birth where certain conditions in the body have to be met before birth can occur. All I have to do is say the word to Perry and a few stitches later, it's just me again." 

"And what about the baby?" Blair asked angrily from his position on the floor in front of the fireplace, his own nerves finally snapping. "Have you thought about how that might affect him? The last few weeks of pregnancy are very important for a healthy child. Cutting this short could seriously wreak havoc on his little immune system." The younger man moved in for the kill. "Or are you so selfish that you'd put your comfort over your son's health?" 

Seeing Simon blanch at the harshly spoken words, Jim figured he'd better smooth things over. "Simon, we know this is really hard on you and that it's taking a lot out of you. If we could, we'd do anything to make it easier, but ...we're severely limited here." He moved beside his lover and gently caressed the dark skin of his face. "As soon as Perry brings the supplies, we'll all sit down and figure out something that will allow you to be a bit more comfortable and still give the little guy some more time." He dropped a soft kiss on Simon's full lips. "Okay, babe?" 

Simon leaned into the gentle touch of his love and released a shaky breath. "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry for being such a pain. I know these last few weeks are vital to the baby. I just ..." His dark eyes looked toward Blair and then Jim. "I guess the closer my time gets, the more worried - scared \- I become." 

Blair scooted closer to his other mate and took his hand in his. "What are you scared about?" 

"The easier question would probably be what am I _not_ scared about." Simon chuckled but it clearly held no humour in it. "When I first decided to do this, I had this perfect picture of how things would go. Drew would be with me when the time came and together we'd welcome our son or daughter. Then, we'd come back home and settle down to what life had to offer - content because we had each other." A single tear coursed down his handsome jaw. "Now, I don't know what to expect. I can't see how this all ends and that scares the shit out of me." 

"Why is it so important that you have to see what's ahead?" 

"Because I need to know." 

Jim wasn't accepting that answer. "Why, Simon?" 

"Because it gives me some control and at this point I need that to keep going!" He drew in a ragged breath. "Dammit man, from the time Drew died, I've felt like everything has been spiralling out of my hands. Daryl wants nothing to do with me, a hit has been placed on my head, I'm soon to give birth which no matter what Perry says is _not_ a natural situation ... and..." 

"And, what?" 

"And ... I'm facing raising my son alone. If I'm totally honest, that scares me more than anything - being alone. I know I made it okay once, but that was before..." 

Jim knew what Simon had left unsaid and he wrapped his arm around his mate offering his support. "Before Drew." 

"Yeah. Before having everything I ever wanted taken away from me. Before knowing that true loneliness only comes after you've experienced a true love. Before realising that all of my hopes and dreams for the future could be destroyed by one horrible quirk of fate." 

Blair hated the way this was sounding. He'd hoped that Simon had accepted that he was now a part of them, but it still seemed like the man viewed himself as only temporary. He couldn't let things continue that way. Raising up from his kneeling position in front of his lovers, he grasped Simon's chin and turned the man so that their eyes locked. "What do you see, Simon?" 

The captain frowned in confusion, "What?" He tried to twist free, but Blair wasn't having it. "Sandburg, what is this?" 

"Just answer me. What. Do. You. See?" 

"Fine! I see you, the love seat, two recliners, one glider, a dining room table, a TV, a computer, the entranceway to the kitchen, Jim, two endtables, a rug, a fireplace..." 

"Okay, I think you've covered all of the important things." Blair couldn't help himself and chuckled a bit at Simon's facetiousness. "Now, here comes the hard part. I want you to think back over the last six months or so and remember, out of all the things you named, which ones have been there the whole time." 

This time, Simon was successful in wrenching his head free. "This is ridiculous, Sandburg! All of those things didn't come into play until a few weeks ago when we came here. The only things I named that could possibly fit your criteria are you and Ji..." His voice tapered away as he realised where Blair was going with this. "You and Jim. For the last six months, you and Jim have been there." 

"Exactly. We've been there. Right where we wanted to be. With you. Beside you, holding you up when you'd let us, just holding you when you needed it, trying to make things easier for you, loving you." Blair recaptured the beloved face and caressed one silky jaw with his thumb. "We've been here and we're still here and we will be here forever. We let you make the decision for us once and I think it almost tore us all apart. Now, the choice has been taken out of your hands - we're here to stay." 

Jim raised his hand and fingered Blair's curls before kissing Simon's head. "What you need to realise is that you're no longer alone, babe. There is no 'Blair and Jim' any more. From now on, it's 'Jim, Blair and Simon'. We're a team - a matched set. We are a true 'we' in every sense of the word." He manoeuvred the arm he still had around Simon's shoulders so that his hand could rub his friend's distended belly. "No more worrying about how you're gonna raise _your_ son - _we_ are gonna raise _our_ son just fine." 

For a long time, Simon didn't know what to say. He didn't know if there were words that could represent how he was feeling after hearing his lovers. A strong sense of peace drifted down and settled around him like a comforting blanket. "You know, for a man who's always going on and on about how he isn't good with words, you sure did a pretty impressive job just now." 

"Well, let's just say I do okay when I'm strongly motivated. I..." Jim's voice trailed off as his head cocked in his classic listening pose. 

Blair didn't like the expression that had come over his Sentinel's face and he firmly grasped the hand that was still entangled in his hair. "What is it, Jim? What do you hear?" 

His partner didn't answer as he helped bring Simon to more of an upright position. It wasn't until he had stood and made his way over to one of the lamps they'd been using and turned it off that he answered, "A car just turned up this way with two occupants." 

Simon was watching his best detective. "It's probably Perry and one of his nurses. He said if he didn't like my last results, he was going to bring her up to stay until the rest of the team could come." 

"No," Jim answered as he shook his head. "I hear two male voices and neither one is Perry's." He pushed his hearing a little farther and upped his smell. "Shit! They're Bento's and I'm smelling blood." He moved over to another of the side tables and turned off the lamp on it before he hurriedly made his way to the coat closet and pulled out a large shoebox. "We need to get the two of you someplace secure so that I can take them out without worry." He pulled his and Simon's gun out and handed the larger over to Blair when he moved back to the sofa. "We'll put you guys in the utility closet off the second bedroom. It's big enough for both of you to be comfortable and it's not too obvious as a hiding place because of the way it's set up." 

Jim started to grab Simon's arm that was closest to him to help him up, but the larger man jerked away. "I need my gun." 

"No, Simon. You know what Doc Perry said. There's too great a risk..." 

"Fuck Perry! He's not here and there's no way I'm gonna go off hiding with my tail between my legs while you try to take those bastards on all by yourself." Standing on his own with a little difficulty, Simon raised to his full height and turned towards Jim. "You wanted me to accept all of us together and I'm doing it. I can't bear the thought of losing either of you, so let me defend my _family_." 

Blair moved into the two men's field of vision and raised the gun. "I'm not willing to take that risk. I don't want to take the chance that it might put you into labour because we aren't set up to deliver this baby. Without Perry, you and the little guy could end up in bad shape ... or worse dead - and that is not acceptable." He released the safety on the gun and nodded towards the front door. "We don't know what they have planned, but I do know that Jim can handle the outside and I can handle the inside. Clear?" 

Simon wasn't stupid and if he was honest with himself, he did have doubts about using the gun at this stage. So, taking the out that Blair had given, he agreed, "Crystal." 

"Good," Jim added. "You guys head on up and I'll go out the back and circle around. They won't be expecting us being ready for them and it'll give me the advantage." He looked at the men that meant the world to him trying to imprint their images into his brain ... just in case. "You guys gonna be okay?" 

Blair knew what his lover was trying to do and he reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "We'll be fine. Promise me you'll be the same." 

"Okay." Ellison shifted a bit and dropped a kiss on Simon before softly caressing his stomach. "Take care of my kid." 

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you keep all the good parts covered while you're out there," Banks commented as he gave the younger man a half-grin. "When I'm up to it, I have plans for all of them." 

"With incentive like that, what choice do I have?" 

* * *

It felt like they had been in the closet forever - so to speak. 

As Jim had quietly made his way to the back of the cabin, Blair had helped Simon up the stairs and into the area that would be their hiding place until Jim came for them or... 

Blair was growing more tired as he leaned against the wall in front of Simon and helped prop the heavily weighted man up. With each minute passing, he could tell that his lover was losing the battle against fatigue and his greatly advanced pregnant body. The more tired Simon became, the more weight he rested on Blair and the harder it became to just remain standing. 

Though Jim had been right when he said the utility closet was large enough to hold both of them standing, he hadn't been thinking about how inappropriate the area was for sitting or reclining for two men - especially when one of those men was carrying around an extra twenty-five pounds. 

"Fifteen." 

"What?" 

"You said I was carrying around an extra twenty-five pounds and I said it's only fifteen." 

"Damn, I said that out loud? Sorry. I guess I'm more focused on what's going on out there than I am on what I'm thinking and saying." 

A trembling hand reached out and grasped Blair's free one. "He's okay. Jim Ellison is more than a match for those two goons." 

"Ordinarily, I'd agree with you, Simon, but Jim isn't running at full capacity - he hasn't slept for more than three hours in the last two days and the snow could easily throw his senses off-balance." He lowered his eyes and his voice. "I feel like I should be out there with him watching his back just in case, but..." 

"But, instead you're having to play babysitter to me." 

"No, Simon! I'm here protecting you and our kid, not babysitting you. I realise this is where I need to be." 

"Yeah, but is it where you want to be?" 

Blair squeezed the hand that was entwined with his. "Yes." He turned to look at Simon in the near darkness and tried to figure out exactly what shape the man was in. "How are you feeling?" 

"My feet hurt, my ankles are on the verge of mutinying, my stomach feels like it wants to drop to the floor, my back is on the cusp of snapping and my shirt is wet. Other than that, I'm fine." 

"Wait a minute. Your shirt is wet? Why is your shirt wet?" 

Simon sighed. This really wasn't something one guy talked about with another even if they had played "Hide the Sausage" with each other. "It would seem that I'm in the 30% of men that the mammary operation works on." 

Even in the darkness, Simon could tell that Blair had gone completely white. "You mean ... you're ... uh ...?" 

"Yes, Sandburg, I'm lactating." 

"Whoa. That is ... uh ... great. I mean, ... everyone knows that ... uh ... br-breast milk ... uh ... is the best thing for ... um ... babies." Blair tried to control his breathing. "You're really ... uh ... doing ... _that_?" 

"Trust me. This is _not_ something I would lie about." Simon took a deep breath. "So now that we've covered my new status as milk cow, why did you want to know how I was feeling?" 

"Uh, I was ... um ... wanting to see if you felt up to ... uh ... does it hurt?" 

"Well, it doesn't exactly feel like a walk in the park, but that's not what's important. You wanted to see if I felt like what?" 

"Oh! I wanted to know if you felt like going with me to see if Jim's okay. I haven't heard anything in the house and he's been gone an awful long time. I'd just feel better if we could check." Blair turned to face his companion better. "Course if you're not up to it, we can stay and just..." 

"No, I'm getting a little worried myself. Besides, all of this standing in one spot is giving me fits. I need to walk this out a bit and I'd feel better if we could make sure he's okay and not out there needing us to come and rescue him." 

Blair smiled as he kissed Simon. "Good. I didn't want to leave you here alone and I feel better having you with me." 

"So, you're sure you haven't heard anything out there?" 

"Not a peep." Quietly, Blair opened the closet door, looking and listening for any sign they weren't alone. "The coast looks clear. We should be okay." 

Later, those very words would come back to haunt him. 

* * *

It had taken Jim a while to come up behind the men and, as he leapt on the unsuspecting thug that had his rifle aimed at the cabin, he put all of his frustration of that fact in the twisting of the man's neck. Too soon, he was dropping the lifeless body onto the snow-covered ground and scanning the area for the other man. 

He soon knew that the other one was nowhere close, but he couldn't understand why he'd been so sure they were both there. It wasn't until he had to shake his head to clear it of the echo of his heartbeat that he realised the thug had been holed up in a kind of cocoon of trees that had created a type of chamber - a chamber that had echoed the man's heartbeat and misled the Sentinel. 

Cursing himself and his senses, Jim stepped away from the area and sent his hearing, sight and smell out to locate the other man. His heart nearly seized on him when he realised the trail led straight to the front door of the cabin. 

Running as fast as he could, he nearly fell as the sound of a gunshot filled the air. 

* * *

Blair snapped back around to land against the wall, a hand going to the blood already coating his hair. 

"Let me look," Simon pulled the smaller man's hand away, inspecting the wound. It wasn't deep and it wasn't long, but like all scalp wounds, it bled like hell. Simon gently took Blair's hand in his and pressed it back to the furrow. 

And then something in him snapped. 

Simon pulled the gun from Blair's dazed grasp and swung around the corner of the stairs. A perfect target for the man coming up the stairs. 

One of Bento's men. 

The men responsible for Drew's death. The men who had now shot Blair. With a thousand images swirling through his mind, Simon brought the gun up in his hands at the same time as the other man, feeling the heavy recoil as a scream of pain and loss, fear and pure _rage_ tore out of his throat. 

Four shots were fired. 

Bento's man missed. 

Simon didn't. 

The police captain watched as the other man jerked, back flying out, legs and upper torso folding in on themselves as he tumbled down the stairs to stain the carpet red. 

And then he screamed again, falling to his knees on the floor as a terrible pain spiralled through his stomach and up his back. 

* * *

Jim rounded the corner, gun scanning up and down as his senses combined Ranger training to investigate the area. Sprawled at the foot of the stairs was a suited mobster, face down, arms and legs at odd, contorted angles. 

Keeping his gun trained on the bloodstained figure, Jim extended his senses, searching for a heartbeat. Finding none, he extended his hearing further, searching for any other threats. A low, agonised moan in a horribly familiar voice reached him and he pelted up the stairs. "BLAIR! SIMON!" 

Blair was kneeling beside Simon, oblivious to the blood streaming down his own face, one hand tenderly stroking the pale sweaty face, murmuring almost silent reassurances. "Breathe, Simon, come on, breathe for me, slow and easy, puff them out when the pain hits, babe..." Simon tried following the soft instructions, leaning back against the wall, lines fading from his face and breathing evening out as the pain faded. 

"What's wrong?" Jim holstered his gun, one hand reaching out to check the bloody furrow on his partner's forehead. 

Blair reached down and took one dark hand in his, gently caressing the back with his fingers. "I think it's the baby." 

* * *

They had managed to move Simon to the couch after Jim had confirmed actual labour. During his less painful moments, the captain had insisted the Sentinel check Blair from head to toe for any other injuries and even helped with the bandaging of the younger man's wound. Of course, during the painful times, he was a lot less helpful. 

"Dammit! What was I thinking when I agreed to do this? Was I out of my mind?!" 

Blair couldn't help himself. "Come on, Simon. You were thinking about what a wonderful gift this would be for Drew. You were being so selfless." 

Simon glared at the perpetually - even with a hole in his head - cheerful man. "Selfless, my ass! It was the sex! He had me so well fucked, I couldn't differentiate between getting pregnant and getting a puppy." He grimaced as the pain continued. "Oh god! How do women put up with this?" 

"Definitely makes you question who's really the weaker sex." 

* * *

"So, do you think it was the stress of the hit that brought this on? I mean, he's not supposed to be due for a few more weeks?" Jim handed Blair a glass of water and some aspirin. 

"I think it was the recoil of his gun, actually. Doc Perry had mentioned something about that when Simon returned to work the first time. The stress might have been a factor, but who's to say..." Blair slammed his fist down on the countertop. "Dammit! Why couldn't I just stay put for once. I knew the risks. I knew what could happen. This is all my fault." 

"You can't think like that, Chief. You were worried about me - there's nothing wrong with that." 

Blair shrugged not really believing the words but needing to hear them anyway. "Do you really think we're gonna be able to get him down to the outpost quick enough?" 

"I sure hope so - for all of our sakes. If anything were to go wrong..." He turned sad eyes to his lover as he choked at the thought. Using the zipper on his jacket to help him regain control, Jim finally looked back towards his partner. "Ever delivered a baby?" He asked Sandburg, pulling the snowmobile keys off the hook. 

"Um, yeah, once," 

"That's more times than I have." Blair's eyes widened to comically wide proportions. 

"Uhhh, Jim..." 

"Stay here with Simon while I bring the snowmobile around." 

* * *

"Dammit!" Jim slammed the palms of both hands on the hood. Distributor gone, wires cut - the snowmobile was useless. Another cry from inside prompted him to viciously kick the tyres. There was nothing he could do. 

A plan came into his mind, so crazy he almost dismissed it outright. But what other choice did he have? Simon's contractions were twenty to fifteen minutes apart. The medical outpost was two miles, roughly forty minutes each way. It was crazy, it was stupid, it was the last act of a desperate man.... 

But they _were_ desperate. 

And it would have to do. 

Hurrying back inside, Jim started stuffing supplies into a bag. Water, bandages...on second thought, he cleared out the entire medical cabinet, just in case. Hot soup. 

Blair looked up from where he was kneeling next to the couch, gently reassuring a panting Simon, strong hands tenderly massaging the older man's back as he curled on his side. "Jim?" 

"The snowmobile's fried." Jim stuffed the thermos into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

"WHAT??" Blair leapt to his feet. "Jim, man, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not exactly equipped to deliver a _male_ birth!! I only did a female one the once, and I passed out straight afterwards! I can't slice Simon open and -" he gulped. " _I can't do this!_ I _can't!_ " 

Jim grabbed his panicking partner and gave him a gentle shake. "Take it easy, Sandburg. I want you to grab all the warm clothes you can. For you and Simon. " He cast a glance to where his Captain was leaning his head against the arm of the couch, eyes closed, taking slow, even breaths. "Better grab the comforter, too - anything to keep him warm. The last thing he needs is hypothermia." 

Blair nodded and started gathering up the clothing scattered everywhere, helping Simon sit up as the contraction passed and easing him into another shirt. "So what are we gonna do, Jim?" He asked, keeping his tone light as Simon leaned against his shoulder. "Push the snowmobile and let it freeload down a slope, while we cling to it screaming like a collective order of bean sidhe?" 

Jim shook his head. "We're gonna walk" 

* * *

"Oh God.." 

"Easy Simon, easy, come on, sit down, lean against me, take in deep breaths.." Blair caught the Captain as his legs buckled and eased him into his lap trying to peer through the snow to where his Sentinel was. Halfway there, the relatively mild weather had suddenly warped into a killer storm. Rather than turn back, they had agreed to forge on ahead, preferring an unknown possibility to the rock hard certainty of the death of a member of their party. "JIM!" Blair couldn't see _shit_ past his own nose, and hoped to hell his partner could. "JIM!" he screamed again, past the wind, hoping his voice would carry. "JIM! WE HAVE TO STOP!" Pulling the insulated blanket from his pack, he flapped it out, using himself as a prop as he draped it protectively over the older man half-cradled in his lap. Shivering a little himself under his eight million layers of clothing, Blair tucked his hands under his armpits. He'd already given Simon his gloves. Blair pulled the older man closer, tucking the layers of clothing and comforter a little more tightly, hands gently stroking his side and his forehead as another series of pains hit. 

There was a sluicing noise, an added weight to the blanket, then Jim was sliding in as well, taking Simon's legs into his lap. "Not far," he reported. "About another five minutes walk." 

Simon convulsed under the layers, knuckles turning white as he clutched at the edges of the comforter. "Get out of here," he said wearily as the contraction faded. "Go, now, get out of here. Leave me, you go on. I'm just slowing you up." 

The pair's response was immediate. 

"Bullshit, Simon!" 

"No way, man!" Both voices mingled and overlapped as two pairs of hands gently tugged the exhausted Captain to his feet. "Come on man, we're nearly there," Blair slung one arm over his shoulder and Jim took the other as they slowly started off again, murmuring soft encouragements as they slipped and sluiced through the snow. 

When they reached the outpost, Blair would have wept for joy. He'd never been so goddamn happy to see a crappy b-grade veranda job in his life. 

Jim opened the door - helping Blair support the almost dead weight of Simon. _Please let him be here and able to do this. We can't lose them!_

And all of his hopes shattered and crumbled, turning to ashes at his feet. 

Dr. Perry was there all right. Tied to a chair, his head rolled back, farther than normal, another mouth smiling redly and bloodily from his sliced throat, parts of his skin hanging down like a deflated wind-sock. Jim stared, almost mesmerised, slowly trailing the pattern of dried blood down each side of the taunt neck, the puddle on the floor, mind yammering denial. 

It couldn't be like this. 

It _couldn't._

Behind him, he heard someone stagger out the door and vomit into the pristine snow. Probably Blair. Simon was too far out of it to even realise his fate had just taken a turn to hell. 

* * *

"We aren't going to let them die!" Blair yelled as he paced in the front room - avoiding the bloody spot in the middle. 

Jim had taken it upon himself to remove the body of the deceased doctor. He'd buried it out in the snow supposedly to preserve it for an autopsy. The anthropologist had questioned his reasoning because it was quite clear how the man had died. Jim had just shrugged and carried the tarped body outside hoping that the snow would let up miraculously so that they could just drive out - interestingly enough, the bad guys had left Perry's car untouched figuring he probably wouldn't need it - and get Simon the help he needed. 

"I had no intention of that happening. I can't lose them any more than you can." 

"So, what are we going to do to fix this?" Pointing in the direction of the other room, he continued to pace, "He's too far along for us to try and drive out of here, not to mention the weather, and the only person who had some idea of what this entailed has just been put on ice - literally." 

Jim wasn't liking the odds any better than Sandburg, but he still had hope. "We could chopper him out." 

Blair looked at his lover as if he'd just grown two heads. "Lemme guess. You just so happened to find a helicopter out back when you were checking Perry's car?" 

"Nope, better. I guess the bad guys were pretty sure we wouldn't make it out of the cabin because not only did they leave the car working, but they also ignored the good doctor's short-wave. All I have to do is hook that baby up and we'll be home free." 

"Thank goodness," Blair sighed. "I may love every part of him, but I really didn't want to have to cut him open to prove it." 

* * *

"We can't get in at the moment. Storm _crackle_ contact. How far long?" 

"Too far." Jim returned grimly as Simon screamed. " He needs that C-section _now!_ " 

"No dice." Another hand grabbed the handset. 

"Jim!" Joel. "Jim, you used to be a medic. If we get you radio support, can you -?" 

"I'll _have_ to, sir. We're out of options." 

"Jim?" Blair looked up from walking Simon around. "JIM?? Tell me we are not going to do this...oh god, I can't believe _we_ are going to do _this..._ " he moaned, shifting quickly and easing Simon to lie on the floor as his knees buckled. "Easy Simon, easy, it's ok," he soothed as the older man gritted his teeth against another wave of pain. 

With a worried glance at his friends, Jim lifted the handset and pressed the call button. "Roger. Going ahead. You'll need to fly me." 

* * *

Jim carefully supported Simon, almost holding him up as he leaned miserably against the wall, panting against the pain that came almost continuously now. Blair gently finished washing the pregnant man's stomach and chest, then carefully rinsed him with a hand held shower unit. "What now?" he asked nervously. 

"We gotta shave him." 

"Shave him? Hot date tonight?" Blair grinned and Simon let out a wheeze that might have been a laugh. 

"Smart...ass..." 

"I love you too, Simon." 

* * *

"Have you done anything like this before??? I know you said you were a medic Jim, but there is a BIG difference between slapping on a bandage and major surgery!!" 

"Should be easy," Jim forced a smile and a jolly tone. "I helped them amputate a guy's arm once. Same principle." 

"Oh god, " Simon panted, his grip on reality starting to tilt slightly "Oh god, Jim, Blair, I want Drew, I want Drew, please, oh god..." he trailed off, no more coherent words coming, nothing but a whimpered mutter, in the language of hurt and exhaustion. 

"Easy, " Blair bent over the head of the table, gently rubbing the older man's temples. "It's ok, babe, It's ok, it's gonna be ok, it's gonna be all right, you're doing great, you're doing fine," he murmured the words over and over, letting the mantra soothe them both as Jim set up the IV. 

* * *

The first slice had been incredibly hard on Jim. It had taken every bit of military training he possessed for him to not see the man he was cutting open as his captain, his friend, his lover. He had to do this. Two lives depended on it and two more would suffer at their loss. 

As the razor-sharp scalpel made the incision, Jim hoped that someone was watching over him - guiding his hand. _Drew, buddy. If you have any clout where you are, please help me save them._

* * *

At the head of the table, Blair felt like he was being torn in two. One part of him was busy monitoring Simon's vitals - keeping watch for any complications - while the other part was trying to make sure Jim didn't zone. 

A beep from the monitors drew all of his attention back to his area. Oh no. _Dammit, Drew! You can't have them! It's our turn now. Let them go!_ "Jim? I think there's something wrong." 

The Sentinel did his own version of a vitals check and didn't like what he was hearing. "Shit!" Addressing the radio, "Doc, looks like we might have a problem." 

* * *

Total silence filled the air outside of the outpost as the snow continued to fall as if there was no tomorrow. 

If anyone had been passing by in the blizzard, they would have sworn it was deserted. 

But then, a loud, indignant wail cut across the silence like a hot knife through butter. 

Maybe not so deserted after all. 

* * *

The biggest smile ever was plastered on the face of one James Ellison as he handed off the squirming bundle to Blair who was now beside him. "Guys, we've got ourselves a bouncing baby boy." 

A slight cheer could be heard in the background as the doctor started asking all of the Apgar questions. Once he was satisfied with the answers, he returned to the situation at hand. "First off, we need you to cut the umbilical cord, tie it off and cauterise the end." 

"Okay, Sandburg, you get to do the honours since my hands are kind of full. You comfortable with that?" 

Blair nodded and took the scalpel in hand. "Not a problem, man. I've got this under control." 

"Uh, Chief, that's not the cord. I don't think Simon would appreciate your emasculating his son." 

"Oh, yeah. You're probably right." Blair winced at what was ahead of him. "Jim, this isn't gonna hurt the little guy, is it?" 

Jim could only chuckle as he shook his head. "Not as long as you keep heading for the right one, Mohel." Back to the radio, "Okay, Doc. What's next?" 

* * *

The temperature had dropped steadily as the long night wore on. The heating system was trying its best to keep the rooms warm, but it was a constantly losing battle. 

Fortunately, Simon and Baby Banks were oblivious to the situation around them as they slept like angels. 

Unfortunately, Jim and Blair weren't so lucky. "Temperature's going lower. How much longer till morning?" Jim asked as he searched for more blankets. 

Blair was seated near the sleeping father and son trying to coax a battery-operated heater into working. "We've still got a couple of more hours." 

"Damn! They don't need this on top of everything else. All of this has been traumatic enough on them - neither one of them is up for more." 

"I know, Jim, but you heard Joel - all they can do is send us a SAR chopper in the morning. It's up to us to keep them going till then." 

Jim moved over to the sleeping duo and ran a quick check. "The baby seems to be doing fine, but I don't like how Simon's sounding." He frowned. "These weren't exactly the best conditions for him to be giving birth." 

Blair scooted closer to his loved ones as the little heater finally started working. "You did everything you could, Jim. Simon couldn't have asked for better." 

Tortured blues turned to stare into soothing blue ones. "I just wish..." 

"I know." He cut him off as he kissed him. "I know." 

Ellison again gave thanks to whatever deities had blessed him with this man who seemed to understand his very soul. "Thanks, buddy." 

"No problem. Just one of the many services I provide." 

"So, feel up to performing another service?" 

Blair looked shocked. "Jim, I don't think now's a good time for that sort of thing." Nodding toward the covered lumps, he blushed. "We might wake the baby, not to mention Simon." 

Jim couldn't fight the smile that took over his features. "Not that kind of service, babe - though after all of this is done, your ass is mine. I was thinking about us sharing a little of our body heat for a good cause." 

"Oh. Oh, yeah, I knew that." 

* * *

Simon kept trying to ignore the loud rumblings that were threatening his blissful sleep. Even in his totally oblivious state, he knew that a return to awareness was a return to pain - lots of pain. But the sound grew more insistent until he couldn't fight it any more. "Wha-whass goin' on?" 

Jim beamed down at his friend and lover as he placed the gentlest kisses on first Simon's and then the baby's brows. "The cavalry has arrived." 

* * *

"What do you mean, he arrested?! He was doing fine all the way here. He was even a wake a bit when we were bringing him in! What happened?!" 

The doctor patiently waited until the larger man was finished and the smaller man had gathered him into his arms before she continued, "Captain Banks' blood pressure started to drop rapidly once we got him back and we had to re-open him. He did go into arrest for a short while, but we were able to bring him back. Right now, he's being taken to the Surgical ICU where we can watch him for any more complications." The woman reached out a friendly hand and patted Jim's shoulder as she smiled. "We're gonna do everything we can for Captain Banks. We made a promise to a little boy that we all intend to keep." 

Blair nodded to the doctor and watched her leave, never taking his arms away from around his lover. "He's gonna be okay, Jim. He has to for the baby's sake ... and ours." 

"Yeah, but is that enough, Chief. Is that really enough to hold him here?" 

* * *

Simon looked around the beautiful park and soaked up the rays of the shining sun. If he squinted, he could just make out the figure of his love running around with their puppy. _Man, this is the life,_ Simon thought as he leaned back against the tree. 

A beaming Drew ran up and dropped to his knees beside him and leaned over for a deep kiss. "Penny for your thoughts." 

"Only a penny?" 

Drew laughed, "Beggars shouldn't be choosers. You're lucky I even offered that considering I already know what you're thinking." 

Simon leaned a little away from his lover so he could better see him, "Oh really? Then do tell." 

"You're thinking about how wonderful this all is and how much you'd like to stay like this forever." Drew moved Simon into his arms and settled down to snuggle. "You're wishing this was real." 

"Death must be good for you - you've become positively psychic." Simon frowned as he pulled the other man closer. "I don't want this to end." 

"It has to - this isn't where you should be. This is just a little break time for you - a time for you to rest before you have to get back to the other stuff." 

"But what if I want this to be forever? What if I don't want to go back?" 

Drew pulled back a little and looked down at love and gave him a sad smile. "As much as I would love that, I know it can't happen. There are four people down there that really need you and you can't let them down." 

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but feel that we didn't have enough time - that we should be allowed to have this." Simon shook his head as he took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I'm sorry. I know I sound greedy - I have a perfect little son and two gorgeous, loving men there waiting for me, but I just wish there was some way ..." 

"I understand, Simon. Believe me, I understand. I'd do anything to keep you here if it was in my power." 

* * *

"He's going to pull through this, Jim. He's not gonna let us down." 

"You still believe that after everything that's happened since we got him to the hospital?" 

"Yeah, I do. Simon said we were a family and I know how much that means to him. He's not gonna abandon the baby or us no matter how bad the situation. He loves us, Jim - we're everything to him and he's not going to give that up." 

"From your lips to God's ears, Blair." 

"Mr. Ellison? Mr. Sandburg?" 

The soft voice startled both men and they quickly stood and moved over to the woman who'd called for them. Neither realised they'd been holding their breaths until the woman smiled at them in reassurance. "Captain Banks has finally been stabilised. Barring nothing else, he should be fine." 

* * *

"Hey." Jim eased Simon back down onto the pillows while Blair carefully held the baby. "Not so fast, you're not exactly up to high speed chases yet." 

Simon attempted a snort, until he realised that really hurt. "This coming from the man who's wrecked more cars than the demolition derby. Don't say anything to me about high-speed anything." 

"Guys," Blair interrupted. "This is not a good example to be setting for the little one here." 

Jim grinned, "We're just trying to get him acclimated to how we do things. He needs to get used to us and our ways before he goes home so that it won't be too much of a shock." He turned back to his mate. "Which reminds me. Where exactly are we going to be living, Simon - your place or ours?" 

It was Blair's turn to snort, "You're asking for a decision from a man who's had nine months to decide on a name for his son and hasn't yet. Good luck." 

"I have a name for my son, thank you very much. I was just waiting for the right mo..." 

"Dad?" The soft hesitant voice from the doorway was almost hoping to be unnoticed. A wide grin threatened to split Blair's face, and he handed the baby to Jim, crossing the room to coax Daryl inside. 

The teenager stood there for a moment, hanging in the doorway, almost too afraid to enter. With Blair's gentle prodding, he finally stood beside the bed. "Mom got a call," he started softly. "They said..." he trailed off as he caught sight of his brother for the first time. Tiny little hands clenched and unclenched in random patterns, wide, innocent hazel eyes peeping at him past the nursing blanket. "Oh, man." 

Though Jim had automatically stiffened when he'd registered who the new presence was, he hadn't made any moves towards the young man - yet. As long as he wasn't a threat to his family, he'd allow him his time. 

Blair was practically bouncing at the awe Daryl was showing towards the baby. "Isn't he great?" 

"It's a boy?" 

Simon looked at his oldest son unable to hide the yearning for reconciliation. "Yeah. A healthy, six-pound-seven ounce, twenty-one-inch long little boy who remarkably looks a lot like his big brother when he was born." 

Daryl couldn't turn his eyes away. "But, he's so tiny. Are they supposed to be that small?" 

"Well, he was a few weeks early, but the doctors tell me it shouldn't go against him." 

Finally, Daryl pulled his eyes away from the little bundle held protectively \- yet lovingly - by the big detective and faced his father. "And you? Whoever called said you'd had some complications and..." 

"I'm fine, Daryl. They're gonna keep me for a few more days and I'm gonna have a really nice scar courtesy of Dr. Ellison, but all-in-all, I couldn't be better." He paused for a moment. "Almost." Simon lowered his eyes to the blanket on his bed. "So, I guess now that you've seen I'm okay, you'll be heading home." 

"I suppose, ... if that's what you want." 

"You care about what I want? I seem to remember a conversation not too long ago where you didn't want anything else to do with me because of the baby." 

Daryl had the grace to look chagrined. "I know. I-I just couldn't get past your choosing them over me." 

"Daryl, I didn't choose anyone over anyone else. What I did choose was to carry on and give birth to a life that the man I loved and I created." Brown eyes so alike locked on to each other. "It was never a question of you or them. He was my son - just as much as you were - and I had to give him the same chance as you had." Simon held out his hand as a peace offering. "I never stopped loving you, son." 

Silent tears streamed down the younger man's face as he listened to his father's words. Could it be this simple? Could forgiveness and acceptance and love be as simple as what was being offered? A small sound came from the little bundle and amazingly, Daryl had his answer. Carefully, bypassing the outstretched hand, he reached over and hugged his father. "I love you too, Dad." 

As the situation unfurled before them, Blair had quietly made his way over to Jim's side. After a while, the anthropologist decided there had been enough father-son bonding and that there needed to be another type of bonding - especially if they were ever going to use Daryl as a babysitter once Simon was healed up. "So, would you like to hold him?" 

Simon chuckled. He knew what that look in Sandburg's eyes was all about and he was glad it would be six weeks or more before he'd be up to those plans - poor Jim. But, he was always up for a little teasing. "I am holding him, Sandburg." 

"I wasn't talking to you, Simon." When Daryl looked up at his friend surprised, Blair continued. "Well, he is your brother and I have it on pretty good authority that he really wants to meet you." 

The older of the Banks' children cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "He told you that?" 

"Oh, yeah. We've had this communication thing going on since I first held him at the outpost. We understand each other." 

Simon really _couldn't_ pass that one up, "Probably because they're not too far removed from each other in terms of maturity level." 

To prove the older man wrong, Blair licked out his tongue and proceeded to ignore his lover. "So, do you?" 

"Yeah, I guess. If it's all right with you guys." He caught Jim's glare and whispered. " _All_ of you guys." 

Blair hadn't missed the words or the glare and he turned to his partner. "Jim, Daryl would like to hold his brother." He felt him stiffen even more if that was possible. "It's okay." 

The detective hesitated until he saw Simon nodding in agreement with Sandburg. Cautiously, Jim walked over to Daryl and did his own brand of the sincerity test. Only when he felt sure the young man was being truthful, did he finally relent and place the baby in the opened arms. "Welcome back, Daryl." 

Both of the older Banks men beamed and, though only one could be heard by normal hearing, both said, "Thank you, Jim." 

Daryl couldn't believe how perfect something so tiny could be. As he marvelled at the small features - which he could definitely see the Banks' family line in - two sleepy hazel eyes opened and stared up at him. For years to come, Daryl would swear he heard the little fellow give a happy sigh - of course, everyone else called it gas - before drifting back to sleep knowing he was safe and loved. "Wow. I think he likes me." 

Simon puffed up - or as much as he could considering. "And why wouldn't he? Your brother may be young, but he's an excellent judge of character. He knows a good person when he sees him." 

The younger Banks glowed with the praise. "So, what's his name?" He was a bit startled to hear the snickers from the peanut gallery. "What? You haven't named him?" 

"As I was saying before you came in, he has a name." A sadness crossed over the handsome features as memories flooded him. "Drew was supposed to pick one, but..." When he couldn't finish, Jim and Blair moved to either side of him for support and Jim took his hand. "Anyway, I thought long and hard about it and at first, I wanted to give him something of the two men who helped me get through all of this and brought him into this world." Simon shrugged as he chuckled. "But then I thought, nah, we'll save that for the other kids." Though they laughed, a look of promise passed between the three. 

"Anyway, that put me right back where I started until I remembered something that Drew had told me about one of our first nights together. You see, he was born a twin, but his brother had died when they were twelve." For just a second, Simon drifted back into his memories until Jim gave his hand a little squeeze. "That night, he told me how close they were and how much he loved his brother and missed him and how he'd felt like a piece of his soul had died with him and, for the first time, I actually got to hold _him_ up and help him through." A sad smile. "When I remembered that, I just knew our son deserved the strength and love that his father and uncle shared." Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly as he met each of the eyes of the others in the room briefly before fixing his own onto his youngest son. "So, gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, Mr. Scott Matthew Banks." 

For several seconds, no one said anything as they absorbed the quiet words of Simon. Finally, Daryl found his voice and, looking down at the sleeping baby, caressed the soft fingers that lay on top of his blanket. "Welcome to the Banks family, Scotty. You couldn't have asked for a better one." 

* * *

Standing outside of the car, Jim and Blair watched quietly as Simon slowly made his way to the large grave marker. Without remorse, the sentinel followed his lover's every movement and sound to the site making sure the older man was doing okay. 

It had been three days since Simon had been released from hospital and as soon as the doctor had given permission, he'd cajoled his lovers into allowing him this little sojourn to finally say goodbye. As he made it to the spot, he carefully pulled the receiving blanket away from the tiny face of his son. "Hey, D. How ya been? As you can probably see, I've been a little busy lately." He chuckled as a few tears ran down his face. "He's really a remarkable little boy, our son. Blair says he has great intelligence in his eyes. Of course, what do you expect when you cross our genes together." He paused for a minute as the baby fussed a bit. "I came out here to introduce your son to you and to let you know that we're being well taken care of - I know how you worry. The guys are great. They laugh with me on the good days and understand the bad ones and they really love Scotty. I couldn't have made it without them \- I can't make it without them. 

"I guess that means I came out here to get your blessing for that as well." He chuckled. "I know, I'm expecting a lot from this little visit, but I felt certain you would be up to the challenge." Another pause. "Hey, you survived six months with me so what's a few minutes, huh?" The baby made a whimpering sound and Simon's attention drifted to his son. "He really is beautiful, D. I know you'd love him as much as I do. Thank you for giving him to me." Returning his gaze back to the marker, he smiled a sad little smile as he reached out his free hand to touch the gilded name. "I miss you and I love you and I always will. Scotty and I will never forget you." 

* * *

Three months later 

While Blair watched from his desk in the corner of the study, Simon began to nurse Scotty, crooning old Motown hits to the baby in his fairly decent baritone. 

This had become one of their rituals since they'd brought the two home a few months back and no one had ever mentioned changing the routine. Pretty much like clockwork, the anthropologist would grab whatever work he'd brought home with him around four-thirty, help Simon and the baby get situated in the nursing rocker and pretend like he was grading or reading or writing while he just watched his lover and their son. 

In the short time, Scotty had grown by leaps and bounds and Jim was fairly certain the boy would be eating them out of house and home and causing them to go into debt with the way he was growing - not that he was complaining, of course. It had been a pleasant surprise to find out Jim was every bit as much of a mush when it came to the little boy as everyone else and Blair and Simon had shared many a laugh when the detective had dropped whatever he'd been doing and rushed off if the baby had so much as sighed. Neither man had been able to hide their amusement when about a month ago, Ellison had declared that Scotty was a huge Jags fan and had gone out and spent a small fortune on a team sleeper, jacket and hat for the little guy. 

Not that Blair was immune, either. His first check after the baby was born was blown on photo albums, film, and books that had been deemed perfect reading by parents for newborns and infants. It was a well-known fact that on the occasions when the young master couldn't sleep the night through, Sandburg would grab him and bring him into the study and discuss whatever paper he was working on or grading in great detail over a bottle of expressed milk. Jim had told Simon that these little "discussions" had also included various stories of some of the three men's exploits over the past few years and Simon had warned the younger man not to go into any of the raunchier details if he valued his life - not that it scared Blair a bit. 

Over the three months, Simon had seemed to bounce back to his old self with only a few setbacks. He'd dropped the poundage he picked up with the baby and had even trimmed down a bit more since he had resumed his workouts - much to the delight of his lovers. He'd also decided to take his full parental leave time so that he could be with Scotty as much as possible during those important first months. He and Daryl had used the time as well to completely mend the rift that had grown between them and now all three of the Banks men could be seen around town enjoying just being together. 

And enjoy they did since the threat of Bento's retaliation had died with the man. While Simon was still in hospital recovering from the birth, word had gotten to them that some of Bento's ex-associates weren't too pleased with his botched attempts at revenge and had had him taken out while he was behind bars. Though no particular faction had claimed the hit, an apology for the man's actions had arrived in Simon's room in the form of a beautiful layette set whose card had the names of some of the highest-ranking kingpins in all of Cascade personally hand-written on it. Everyone involved had breathed a sigh of relief that it had ended there because enough had been lost due to Bento. 

Now, Blair couldn't help but smile as Simon switched nipples to finish the feeding and Jim materialised - also like clockwork - to help. 

The graceful detective made his way first to his younger lover and kissed his greeting to him before returning to the rocker and dropping to his knees beside father and son. He smiled as he kissed first Simon and then the baby - different ways of course - and looked down at the little boy kneading his food source in a rhythm that corresponded with the rocking. "Hey, Scotty. Miss me? Life going okay? Must be, considering where you are right now." His eyes darted up to Simon's and he gave him a wink. "Looks like you missed a bit. Hope you don't mind sharing," he added as his mouth latched on to the spot that had just been vacated by the baby. 

Simon took a deep breath and let himself enjoy the feeling. They had discovered this particular kink of Jim's the first time Banks had nursed their son and it had been added to their nightly rituals ever since. Blair had even gone so far as to claim Jim had some type of radar that let him know when Simon had switched nipples so that no matter where he was or what he was doing, he could make it home in time enough to finish up the feast. Jim had denied it, but ... he hadn't missed an evening feeding yet. 

As Scotty finally settled down and released his hold, Simon carefully raised him to his shoulder and helped the little boy burp. This was Blair's cue to come and take the baby back to the nursery while Jim and the captain cleaned up. Gently picking up the baby and cradling him to his heart, the younger man kissed Simon and then the back of his partner's head before heading out the door to the room that was close enough - but not that close - to the room the three men shared. After he put the baby down and soothed him back to sleep, Sandburg made his way back to the study's doorway where he stood and watched his lovers kiss and discuss things. 

Without turning toward him, Jim held out his hand and Blair joined them. "So, what's been going on at the station?" 

"Not much. Joel's still complaining to everyone that will listen how much he hates doing Simon's job even if it is only temporary. Henry's hacked because he inadvertently walked in on a robbery and managed to bring down the perp who just so happens to be wanted in several unsolved robberies across Cascade." 

Blair was confused, "But that's good, isn't it? I mean, he did just get another bad guy off of the streets. He should be happy." 

Simon shook his head as he fixed his shirt under the watchful eyes of a territorial Jim. "Come on, Sandburg. You've been around there long enough to know that since he took him down, Robbery-Homicide could turn the whole case - with paperwork - over to him if they so chose." Nodding at his detective, he grinned. "I take it they chose." 

"In spades. When I left, Henry was muttering curses on the heads of everyone in that department which can't be good considering he's dating Leilani over there." 

The three men shared a companionable laugh as they stood and headed downstairs to dinner. 

"So, Simon, what culinary delight did you whip up for us tonight?" Jim asked as he made his way over to the state-of-the-art oven and pulled out a couple of things. "It smells good." 

"It'd better considering how much effort I put in it." He slapped away Blair's roving hands as he put out the various courses. "No nibbling until Daryl gets here." 

Both men perked up at the mention of the younger man. "Daryl's coming over?" Sandburg asked. 

"Yeah, I called him earlier and asked if he could come over and watch Scotty after dinner." 

Jim was now intrigued. "Why? What are we going to be doing then?" 

A wicked smile creased Simon's face as he looked at the two men who were practically drooling in their places. "I thought we might take a drive over to the loft and do a little 'exploring.'" 

Ever since the guys had decided to base themselves out of Simon's place, the loft had become a sort of getaway for extra-curricular activities. The minute Banks' doctor had given them the okay, they'd called Daryl to come over and watch the baby and whisked the captain to the loft where Jim had declared 'Exploration Days' to see how much a difference of twenty-five \- oops, excuse me, fifteen - pounds could make. After that, anytime they wanted to be a bit more adventuresome in their play, one or the other would call for a bit of exploring and the loft was the place to be for all of the action. 

Even now, visions of positions danced through Jim's head as he sent out a silent plea to whomever was listening to get Daryl there in a hurry \- safely, but in a hurry. "So, umm, what exactly do you have in mind?" 

"I really hadn't thought about it, but I did tell Daryl to bring an overnight bag and Scotty has enough milk to get them well into tomorrow." The smile grew - wider and naughtier. " _And_ I made sure I packed the cards. I'm feeling a little lucky tonight." 

* * *

Th-th-th-that's all, Folks!


End file.
